Amor en el desierto
by belly-03
Summary: Isabella vive en Francia y sueña con conocer el desierto del Sahara... Edward es dueño y señor de las misteriosa tierras, si se encuentran... ¿que sucedería? ¿y si ademas hay un pasado que los une?... entren y descubren que sucede cuando el desierto los une )
1. ¿Destino?

Nueva historia! ya venía rondandome la idea de hacerla pero nada mas no me decidía, espero les agrade =)

DISCLAIMER:

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son tomados de la saga de crépusculo y la historia es una adaptación de un libro titulado: The Sheik´s Captive.

* * *

**Bella Pov.**

_Desde niña siempre he tenido una fascinación por el desierto gracias a las historias de mi abuelo, quien me contaba lo maravilloso que era el Sahara. Actualmente tengo 19 años, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mis padres Renne y Charlie murieron en un accidente y desde entonces mi abuelo se preocupo de mi educación enviándome a las mejores escuelas en Francia. El semestre recién había terminado y fascinada por la idea de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad, alejada de todo el ajetreo de la ciudad decidí hacer un viaje. Justamente para encontrar un poco de paz, después de un semestre sumamente largo en la escuela. Al llegar al hotel deje mis cosas e inmediatamente me fui a rentar un caballo para recorrer parte del desierto, porque si, al fin cumpliría mi sueño de conocerlo. Había escuchado que junto al hotel había un bello oasis, así que no necesitaba que alguien me vigilara para acudir. Mi abuelo siempre había insistido en que debía salir acompañada por los guardias ya que los hombres del desierto son peligrosos y una chica como yo jamás sobreviviría a un enfrentamiento._

_Bien entonces, siendo la persona tan terca que siempre he sido decidí hacer mi pequeño viaje sola, después de todo ¿Qué podría pasarme estando tan cerca del hotel? Justo cuando iba de vuelta, después de haber estado en el oasis mi caballo se asusto con una serpiente, termino huyendo; tirándome en el proceso provocando que me lastimara una pierna. Trate de pedir ayuda, pero… irónicamente me encuentro en el desierto por lo tanto no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme. Ha pasado cerca de media hora en la cual me he arrastrado por la arena pero aún no logro encontrar nada. Por suerte no me encontrado tampoco con ninguna serpiente u otro animal peligroso, sin embargo el sol es demasiado fuerte a esta hora del día, mi boca está seca y estoy comenzando a sentir mi piel arder terriblemente._

_A lo lejos me pareció ver un halcón… lo más probable es que para este punto no sea más que una alucinación… aunque si mal no recuerdo mi abuelo solia decirme que los hombres del desierto entrenan a los halcones y los caballos para que estén siempre a su disposición. ¿Podrá ser que alguien esté cerca? Lo más probable es que ellos puedan ayudarme, si es que hay alguien. Giro un poco sobre mi constado y a lo lejos veo una figura a caballo que sobresale de entre otras. Creo que se trata de un tipo envuelto en una túnica blanca; lo único que alcanzo a distinguir son sus intensos ojos verdes, así como el halcón que me pareció ver antes descansaba en el brazo de aquel misterioso hombre._

_Bajo de su caballo y me miro detenidamente, tratando de descubrir si se trataba de un chico o una chica, su mirada parecía insegura. Tomó una botella de agua y se acerco a mi lentamente, ofreciéndome un poco del contenido. Levante un poco más el rostro y bebí apresuradamente, era sólo agua después de todo, el ojiverde retiró la botella de mis labios demasiado pronto mirándome intensamente._

-Quiero un poco más de agua… ¿Acaso quieres que muera de sed?-

-En unos minutos te daré más.- _Se apresuro a responder_. –Debes darle a tu cuerpo la oportunidad de asimilarla. ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí?, ¿Dónde están tus acompañantes?- _Pregunto de repente._

-E-estoy sola.- _respondí, no pensando en aquel momento que una afirmación como aquella era de lo más peligrosa_ –Mi caballo me tiró hace un par de horas y mi pierna se lastimo cuando caí del caballo, ¿Puedes darme más agua? De verdad tengo mucha sed.

-Pues es lo esperado después de pasar tantas horas bajo el sol_.- Aquel hombre de cabello cobrizo acerco de nuevo la botella con agua hacia mí, poco a poco me sentía mejor aunque definitivamente mi piel era harina de otro costal, dolía mucho._

-¿En dónde me encuentro exactamente, estoy muy lejos del hotel Sehara?- _Pregunte._

-¿Es ahí donde te estás quedando?, seguro tus familiares y amigos deben estar preguntándose qué sucedió contigo.- _Se apresuro a contestar._

-No estoy con mi familia… vine so_-…- Me corte a mitad de la frase, recordando que el no tenía porque saber que estaba sola. _–Tienes toda la razón mis amigos deben estar preguntándose en donde estoy ¿Podrías llevarme de vuelta al hotel?, te lo agradecería mucho.

-No soy tu mayordomo ni nada parecido_.- Aquellos ojos verdes que antes me parecieron cálidos, se volvieron insolentes, recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo._ –Debes tener muy buenos amigos si te dejaron salir sola al desierto, me imagino que montas tan bien que tu caballo te tiró y por eso pasaste tantas horas bajo el sol provocando que tu piel se quemara_.- Respondió sarcástico._ –Lo mejor será que pases la noche en mi campamento.-

-P-pero no te conozco.- _Fue mi único argumento._

-La noche se acerca y no tengo la menor intención de dejarte aquí a merced de los brutos que cazan en la oscuridad. ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea de ser invitada a mi tienda?- _Inquirió con una sonrisa. _-¿Te parece más peligroso venir conmigo que quedarte sola aquí en medio de la nada?- Cuando lo ponía de ese modo la respuesta era no, prefería mil veces ir con él a quedarme sola quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más, aunque también existía la cuestión de saber que era un hombre del desierto, alguien que según lo que mi abuelo decía sería siempre peligroso.

-Obviamente tú conoces estos territorios, no veo porque no puedas llevarme a mi hotel.-

-Yo no sigo las ordenes de una niña como tú, harás lo que yo diga.- _Respondió con tono amargo, apretando los dientes._

-Yo no soy uno de tus hombres para que me hables así.- _Espeté enojada_. –Y mi nombre es Isabella no "niña" ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- _Termine preguntando en un grito._

-Soy el amo y señor de estas tierras, mejor conocido como Sheik Edward Anthony, tú estás como invitada en este lugar; no sé qué historias has escuchado pero no me interesa llevarte a mi tienda y disfrutarte como mi postre. Francamente con la piel achicharrada que tienes y tu cuerpo cubierto de arena, no eres la más mínima tentación para mi libido. Te lo garantizo, no tienes que preocuparte por tu castidad. Así que aparta esa idea de tu cabeza.

-Amm… ¿Gracias?- _sentí toda la sangre acumularse en mis cabeza en ese preciso momento, por lo que sabía que mis mejillas habían tomado aquel tono rojo tan característico, muestra de lo avergonzada que me encontraba. Mi abuelo siempre se había preocupado por mantenerme como una chica "pura" como es comúnmente dicho, sin que nadie tratase de aprovecharse de mí. Sin embargo en un rinconcillo de mi mente sabía que el hombre frente a mí era peligroso y que seguramente, trataba a sus amantes como objetos para su entretenimiento._

-Debemos irnos, pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello, de esa manera el dolor será menor cuando te levante.- _Indico el cobrizo._- Una vez que lleguemos al campamento veré que atiendan tu herida y las quemaduras de tu piel.- _Informo antes de tomarme en brazos. Por lo que no me quedo más remedio que seguir sus instrucciones. Me levanto como si fuera una muñeca de trapo subiéndome al caballo; se coloco tras de mi envolviéndome con una túnica de forma tal que me protegía del frío de la noche que ya comenzaba a sentirse en el Sahara. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo cansada que me encontraba, recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de mi salvador, después de todo era mejor rendirse por el momento y tal vez mañana tratar de convencerlo para que me escoltara de regreso a mi hotel. Poco a poco me convencí que este hombre solo quería ayudarme a sentirme mejor y una vez que supiera que había cumplido, me llevaría de regreso al hotel y todo habría sido una aventura que desde luego su abuelo nunca sabría._

_Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegamos al campamento, el caballo se detuvo y Edward bajó rápidamente, avisándome que me llevaría en brazos hasta su tienda, pidiéndome que me moviera lo menos posible. Mientras caminábamos lo escuche murmurar unas palabras en árabe, las cuales no entendí a un hombre que se encontraba realizando guardia en la tienda del Sheik. Al entrar, debo decir quede maravillada con lo que mis ojos veían, la tienda estaba cubierta de finas telas, una enorme alfombra hacia juego con el resto del decorado de la habitación, completando con múltiples cojines multicolores dispersos. Edward me bajo lentamente, de forma tal que quede de pie frente a él. Sus ojos verdes me recorrieron con detenimiento, lo cual me hizo sentir algo incómoda, seguro pensaba en lo mal que lucía tal como estaba, todo lo opuesto a él, quien a pesar de una larga cabalgata todo el día lucí apuesto y muy arreglado._

_Mientras me detenía a observarlo con detenimiento, puede percatarme de la presencia de una enorme cicatriz en una de sus manos, sin embargo no me atreví a comentar nada al respecto._

-En un momento alguien vendrá a atenderte.- _Fue la simple contestación que dio antes de salir de la tienda dejándome sola, el silencio inundo la estancia, la verdad me encontraba un poco nerviosa, parecía como si aquel hombre adivinara mis pensamiento, de manera nerviosa dirigí mi mano hacia el cuello tomando el dije que jamás había dejado de usar desde que mis padres murieron, la cadena se zafó y el escapulario termino en el piso, a los pies del hombre que me encontró, quien lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió, mirando la fotografía que había en el interior con detenimiento, después sus ojos se posaron en mí._

-¿Quién es este hombre?- _Pregunto, en un tono de voz totalmente diferente, parecía haberse tornado agresivo y la expresión de su rosto era de rabia absoluta._

-Es mi abuelo.- _Me limite a contestar._

-¿Tu apellido es Swan?-

-Así es, soy Isabella Swan, ¿Puedes devolvérmelo?, no quiero que lo dañes.- _Me apresure a decir._

-Quisiera dañarlo a él. Ese hombre es enemigo de mi gente. Los destruyo a todos sin piedad… incluyendo a mi madre.- _Concluyo mirándome fijamente._

-Mi abuelo era un soldado, me niego a creer que alguna vez mato a una mujer.- _Replique furiosa, el no sabía nada de mi abuelo, no podía venir y hablarme de ese modo._

-No voy a ser llamado mentiroso por ti niñita.-

* * *

Bueno... este es el primer cap, la historia sip, si tendrá contenido no apto para menores, pero más adelante, ahora recién comenzamos y me gustaría mucho saber que les parece la idea n.n ¿que creen que suceda después de que sabe quien es? no olviden dejarme un comentario con sus sugerencias y respuestas gracias!

p.d- los siguientes capitulos serán desde el punto de vista del narrador, aunque se aceptan sugerencias ;)


	2. Enfrentando realidades

Nuevo cap... espero les guste =D

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war.._

* * *

-Mi abuelo era un soldado, me niego a creer que alguna vez mato a alguna mujer.- _Respondió enojada._

-No voy a ser llamado mentiroso por ti niña.- _Contesto despectivamente._

_Edward enfureció ante las palabras de la castaña, avanzo peligrosamente hacia ella sujetándola cruelmente por los hombros, sabía que su piel estaba quemada por el sol, era como si de repente quisiera convertirla en polvo. Bella sintió un dolor tremendamente fuerte y observó como los ojos del cobrizo se llenaban de furia y maldad, en ese momento sintió miedo, era cierto que el ojiverde estaba conteniendo su fuerza, pero aún así dolía. Trato de empujarlo con uno de sus brazos, quería alejar a aquel hombre de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible. Al ver esto Edward sonrió maliciosamente enpujándola, haciendo que cayera al suelo._

_-_Eso es justo lo que trato de hacer mi madre, es su patético intento de protegerse del hombre que la ataco.- _Dijo el cobrizo mirando desafiante a Isabella, quien sentía su cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza, ¿Cómo podría creer que su abuelo; ese ser tan dulce y cálido hubiese cometido un acto tan atroz?_

_-_Estás equivocado... mi abuelo jamás haría algo así...- _Murmuro la castaña, con la cabeza gacha._

-¡JAMÁS VOY A OLVIDAR A ESE HOMBRE QUE LLAMAS ABUELO.- _Grito Edward, perdiendo el control, se acerco peligrosamente a Isabella. cada segundo con ese hombre le aterraba, puesto que no sabía que era capaz de hacer._

_-_Ordenó a sus soldados atacar a nuestro campamento y vi como mi madre era atravesada por uno de sus sables.- _Isabella mordió inconscientemente su labio y recordó que su abuelo en alguna ocasión mientras ella le preguntaba había relatado una lucha contra los árabes, aquella no había tenido descanso, especialmente en una ocasión donde una familia había sido masacrada sin piedad por los árabes. Así que decidió contraatacar a Edward._

_-_Tu gente también es cruel con los que no son como ustedes.-

-Los árabes no somos crueles sin una justificación. Juré que me vengaría del coronel Swan...- _Confeso mientras su mirada se perdía.-_¿Aún vive?-

-Si, pero hace mucho tiempo que se retiro del ejército.- _Confesó Bella ¿de qué serviría mentir en la situación que se encontraba? Sus ojos no se despegaron del rostro del Sheik, analizando cada gesto de este._-No querrás lastimar a un señor mayor como lo es él.- _Se atrevió a agregar._

_-_¡A un hombre viejo no!- _Se apresuro a contestar, la mirada esmeralda se concentro en los pozos cafés delante de él.__-_Imagino que Swan se preocupa por alguien, ese alguien debes ser tú... dime: ¿También se está quedando en Sehara?-

-Claro que no.- _Dijo Bella con fuerza, aunque por dentro sintió su corazón __comprimirse de angustia y miedo._ -Está en Francia….¡MUY LEJOS DE TI!-

-A diferencia de ti ¿cierto?- _El cobrizo se acercó a Bella y jalándola de un brazo la colocó de pie frente a él. Con fuerza sujetó su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo de forma que no pudiera apartarse ni un solo centímetro. La castaña sintió aquella mirada penetrante recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. _

_-_Supongo que te contó historias del desierto y tenías que ver por ti misma si es tan fascinante de cómo él lo describió. Mmmh espero que cuando hayas tomado un baño y no parezcas una langosta cocida estarás bastante presentable. Puedo imaginar que tu abuelo te ha protegido toda tu vida, cuidando que su niña sea inocente en cuanto a experiencia con hombres se refiere. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

_La castaña a pesar del cansancio y el miedo, sentía un enorme deseo de oponerse a aquel hombre y no mostrarle al ojiverde que el roce de sus manos y la implicación de sus palabras habían hecho temerle más en aquel instante. Nunca se había sentido tan amenazada y en peligro de esa manera, ni siquiera las horas que se encontró tirada en la arena en el desierto después de su caída. _

-Vine al Sahara con guardias enviados por mi abuelo. Seguramente ya estarán buscándome, así que es mejor que me lleves a Sehara antes de que me encuentren aquí.- _Trato inútilmente de amenazar al cobrizo._

_-_Si eso fuera verdad no hubieras salido a montar sola en el desierto. Recuerda que soy el amo de mucha gente que puede crear grandes historias, y sé que lo que estás diciendo lo acabas de inventar en un intento desesperado por escapar de mi manos. No tienes amigos que te estén buscando, ni guardias, ni nada. Nadie sabe dónde estás, después de dos o tres días en que no regreses pensarán que moriste en el desierto. Sin duda para entonces enviarán a alguien a buscar tus restos y al no encontrarlos supondrán que algún animal te llevó a su guarida para degustarte.-

_Bella podía sentir la debilidad en su cuerpo incrementar mientras hablaban. Solo deseaba aventarse en aquella cama cubierta de cojines y dejar salir sus sentimientos de frustración y terror, pero aquello seguramente alegraría al hombre frente a ella y definitivamente no le daría el gusto. _

_-_Tú no conoces a mi abuelo. Él no se rendirá hasta encontrarme….el conoce el desierto y el tipo de hombres que viven en él.-

-En ese caso si conoce el desierto como dices niña, y el tipo de hombre que soy, sabrá que para cuando te encuentre ya no serás su nieta fuerte y pura que vino al desierto por las historias de su abuelo.-

_Bella permaneció en silencio hasta que las palabras del hombre la alcanzaron por completo. Estaba verdaderamente en shock al escuchar semejante aseveración, así que trató de correr a la salida de la tienda olvidándose por completo de su pierna lastimada. En ese momento el dolor invadió su cuerpo y sintió desvanecerse lentamente. Antes de que golpeara el piso el ojiverde lo tomó en sus brazos y lo depositó en la cama sentándose junto a él. _

-El destino…ha hecho que cayeras en mis manos. Los árabes creemos en eso y por mucho tiempo he deseado vengarme del Coronel Swan. Siendo la cabeza de mi pueblo no podía ir tras él con un arma, pero ahora gracias al destino puedo lastimarlo de una manera que una bala no podría. Una bala en la cabeza es demasiado rápida, pero sufrirá al saber que su adorada nieta ha caído en manos de uno de sus enemigos árabes de aquellos días. Desde luego que el no sabrá mi nombre, pero con la enorme cantidad de enemigos que hizo tiempo atrás podrá escoger cualquiera. Francamente me sorprende que sabiendo esto te haya permitido venir solo al Sahara. ¿Acaso está senil?-

_Ante semejante insulto la castañasintió su rabia encenderse, se acercó de nuevo al cobrizo y trató de abofetearlo. Su mano fue atrapada por la de él antes de que tocara su rostro, sintiendo como su muñeca esa sujetada con fuerza. _

-¿Así que te gusta pelear eh niña?- _Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y aquella sonrisa maliciosa volvió a sus labios_ -Debes saber que me aburren las cosas fáciles, pero en este momento no estás listo para el tipo de pelea que tengo en mente.-

La castaña inmediatamente entendió el significado de sus palabras. Así que simplemente se separó de Edward y se sentó en la cama. Desde niña cuando sus padres murieron, su abuelo la envió a escuelas reconocidas por lo que siempre estuvo cuidando a todos los chicos que se acercaban a su nieta con intenciones deshonestas. Su madre se había casado muy joven, y Bella cada vez se parecía más a ella, su sonrisa mágica, su hermoso cabello rosado y sus delgadas y torneadas piernas…. y por supuesto su abuelo quería evitar que su preciosa nieta cometiera las mismas equivocaciones de su madre.

"_**El desierto puede ser misterioso y hermoso Bella. Prométeme que cuidarás de ti misma y permitiré que vayas. No hay nada como un atardecer en el Sahara, o el kebab cocinado en el fuego…**_**" **

_Aquellas habían sido las palabras de su abuelo, pero después de estar un rato en Sehara se había aburrido demasiado, la gente era demasiado frívola. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a los consejos de su abuelo no estaría en problemas y mucho menos en el campamento de un árabe. Su voluntad y orgullo lo llevaron a meterse en tal predicamento, sin embargo la parte inocente en ella esperaba que el Sheik solo estuviera jugando con ella. Era un hombre con una gran responsabilidad, un líder, realmente no podría haber querido decir aquello. _

-¿Sabes?...creo que estás tratando de asustarme.-

_Isabella lo miró fijamente, buscando encontrar una pequeña luz de esperanza en aquellos ojos dorados. Edward se puso de pie, ante los ojos de la castaña; lucía imponente, cada parte de su rostro parecía haber sido esculpida por artesanos. _

-Hay un viejo proverbio Árabe: "cuando salvas una vida esta te pertenece" Me parece una ironía que la vida que salvé es la de una niña que comparte su sangre con el hombre que más odio en el mundo. El destino tejió su telaraña y tú caíste en ella. Varios de mis hombres te hubieran matado sin dudarlo, pero soy más civilizado que ellos y puedo apreciar mucho más un par de ojos chocolates y unos labios suaves.- _Hizo una pequeña pausa, contemplando el rostro de la chica esperando una reacción. _

_-_ Voy a mantenerte en mi tienda, cuando luzcas apetecible de nuevo, averiguaré como lucen tus ojos al ser besada y si tus labios son tan suaves como parecen.- _Bella comenzó a temblar notablemente, podía sentir sus piernas sacudirse y algo dentro de ella moverse sin control alguno. Siempre había estado su abuelo para reconfortarla y guiarla, pero ahora no había nadie, estaba completamente sola. Nadie más que aquel hombre quien no sentía la menor pena por ella…y cuyos ojos parecían solo imaginar cómo luciría su cuerpo una vez que el efecto de las quemaduras pasara. Edward le mostró a Bella una sonrisa peligrosa._

-Comprendes lo que tengo planeado para ti ¿no es así? En caso contrario puedo explicártelo a más detalle.-

-No necesitas darme ninguna descripción de lo que una chica como yo puede esperar de ti al caer en tus manos. Una solo mirada me dice todo lo que necesito saber, incluso aunque no fuera una Swan seguro no me libraría de ser poseída por ti, ni de ser tocada con esas manos.-

-Mis manos árabes quieres decir….- _Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -_Si ya sabías lo que los hombres del desierto les hacen a criaturas puras como tú, ¿Por qué estabas cabalgando sola en el desierto? Eso me hace pensar que tal vez estabas buscando un encuentro amoroso con alguien como yo, alguien que fuera más salvaje y no como los hombres franceses a los que esta acostumbrada.-

-Semejante pensamiento jamás me cruzó por la cabeza. Tengo más sentido común que la gente frustrada por no tener sexo…-

-No usaste ese sentido común que presumes tener cuando saliste de tu hotel a montar sola.- _Repuso sarcástico._

-No, tienes razón. Mi sentido común debió advertirme que hay depredadores insaciables en el desierto.- El ojiverde empujó a la castaña a la cama y se posicionó ligeramentesobre ella. Instintivamente esta trató de alejarse haciendo que el cobrizo sonriera.

-No…- _Fue casi un suspiro el que abandono los labios de ella. Entonces algo volvió a llamar su atención de nuevo, aquella enorme cicatriz en el brazo y mano del hombre que la tenía aprisionada entre su pecho y la cama. La verdad es que era su sonrisa lo que lo aterraba, no podía evitar imaginar los labios de aquel poderoso hombre devorando los suyos, besándola con la urgencia del apetito sexual masculino. _

_-_¿Qué es lo que no debo hacer niña?- _Sus ojos dorados la miraron provocándola, haciéndole saber que estaba a su disposición._ -¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que me dijo que los árabes solo tenemos un uso para las criaturas como tú? En ese caso ¿Por qué gastar tú tiempo suplicándome que no lo haga?, de todas maneras sabes que pasara algún día.-

-N…no te estoy suplicando.-

-¿No?, Juraría que vi eso en tus ojos.-

-¡No me rebajaría ante ti para suplicarte!-

-Que bueno es saber que lo tienes presente porque yo no escucharía tus suplicas incluso aunque lo hicieras de rodillas.-

-¡Preferiría morirme que arrodillarme ante ti!-

-Casi puedo creer que es verdad. Me complace ver qué prefieres enfrentarme a rendirte, si te dieras por vencida muy pronto me robarías el placer de derrotarte, ¿Dónde quedaría la diversión?-

-Así es como obtienes placer, torturando personas inocentes.-

-No con mi fusta niña…las armas que poseo son más efectivas.- _Agregó Edward con tono sugestivo._

-Tus besos me harían sentir enfermo….supongo que a eso te refieres.-_ Agregó Bella de inmediato, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho._

-Besos, desde luego que sí….y mucho más…si no tuvieras la piel quemada podría darte un ejemplo ahora mismo.- _Al escuchar sus palabras la castaña sintió su miedo y su temperamento incrementarse en el mismo momento. _

-Lo siento por tu gente, teniendo un líder tan cruel y bruto. Desearía que aquel sable hubiera atravesado tu corazón en lugar de tu brazo.-

-Te callas en este momento" El rostro del ojiverde se transformó con una rabia agridulce, tomó a Bella de los hombros y la sacudió, no quería escucharla decir nada más. -¡Eres una Swan sin duda!...Si fuera tan cruel como crees, te poseería en este momento y torturaría tu piel hasta que me suplicarás que me detuviera. ¿Acaso es lo que quieres?-

-Ya no me importa. He entendido que para el tiempo que logre alejarme de ti desearé haber muerto.-

-Entonces así será…-

El cobrizo se alejó inmediatamente de Bella permaneciendo de pie al lado de la cama. El desierto estaba estampado en cada parte de aquel hermoso hombre rubio. La castaña se quedó observándolo un par de segundos, en sus ojos podía ver la venganza incompleta y su destino en manos de aquel hombre. Simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos chocolate de los suyos…estaba atrapada…

* * *

So… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad que les agrade leer tanto como a mí me gusto escribir, como siempre gracias y espero me dejen sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias

¿Qué creen que suceda ahora?


	3. ¿Eres cruel Edward?

ANTERIORMENTE...

-Entonces así será…-

El cobrizo se alejó inmediatamente de Bella permaneciendo de pie al lado de la cama. El desierto estaba estampado en cada parte de aquel hermoso hombre rubio. La castaña se quedó observándolo un par de segundos, en sus ojos podía ver la venganza incompleta y su destino en manos de aquel hombre. Simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos chocolate de los suyos…estaba atrapada…

* * *

_& I might be ok.. but i´m not fine at all _

AHORA...

**NARRADOR POV.**

Abruptamente el cobrizo se dio la media vuelta y salió de la tienda, llamó a alguien, quien inmediatamente entró a la habitación. Era una joven pelinegra con unos intensos ojos azules y sumamente atractiva, esta se acercó a Bella con una cajita de primeros auxilios en sus manos. La castaña sintió la mirada de aquella chica pero no dijo nada.

-El Sheik me dijo que necesitaba ropa, pero no tenemos nada estilo europeo para usted. ¿Le importaría que le traigamos algo de nuestra región?- _Pregunto amablemente la chica._

_Fue hasta el momento en que ella lo mencionó, que Bella le prestó atención a su ropa, estaba bastante sucia y moría por sentir algo limpio contra su piel no importándole si se trataba de vestimenta árabe en lo absoluto. _

-Por favor no me hables de usted, me hace sentir rara. Y sinceramente estaré feliz de usar cualquier ropa que me traigan, aunque me gustaría que lavaran la que estoy usando, si no es mucha molestia.- _Pidió ella amablemente._

_La chica habló un momento con el hombre que se encontraba afuera de la tienda para que se encargara de proveer la ropa para Bella y volvió a sentarse junto a ella. Comenzó a aplicar una loción grasosa en su rostro y le sonrió amistosamente, ¡Pero qué diferente era ella de Edward! _

-Definitivamente tu nariz y tu frente se van a despellejar por la exposición al sol, pero en un día te sentirás mejor.- _Comento de repente la pelinegra._

-Gracias eres muy amable.-

_La castaña estudió el rostro del aquella chica, sus ojos azules eran muy grandes y lindos contrastando increíblemente con el color de su cabello, pues aunque no era una combinación común su melena corta le daba el toque perfecto. _

-Ven conmigo.- _Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Bella. _-Necesitas un baño para poder aplicar la loción en el resto de tu cuerpo y poder curar tu pierna también.- _En una esquina de la habitación había una tina preparada para que ella pudiera tomar el baño._

-Muero por tomar un baño.- _Le confesó a la mujer que la acompañaba_ ._Cuidadosamente Bella se levantó y con ayuda de la joven se acercó a la tina. Se sentía muy cansado, y no solo físicamente, su encuentro con el Sheik Edward había sido como subirse a una montaña rusa emocionalmente y simplemente su mente comenzó a vagar lejos de la tienda, tal fue su confusión que no sintió como la pelinegra desabrochaba su camisa y la desvestía hasta que este le indicó que se sentara dentro de la tina. _

_Con una esponja recorrió su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo. Los ojos de aquella extraña chica mostraban asombro al ver las partes del cuerpo de Bella que no habían sido tocadas por el sol. Su piel era blanca y suave muy diferente a la piel bronceada de ella. Sus esbeltas piernas y su bien formado cuerpo no pasaron desapercibidos tampoco, era la primera vez que Bella se sentía tan consciente de ser observada de esa manera como si la extraña chica estuviera comparándose con ella. _

-Tienes piernas delgadas pero creo que tu retaguardia lo compensa.- _Comento despreocupadamente_. _El comentario de aquella chica la hizo volver a la realidad provocándole un gran sonrojo, nunca había tenido una amigo cercana y no estaba acostumbrada a comparar su cuerpo con otras chicas. La castaña dio un vistazo a su piel, su cuello, brazos y manos percatándose que estos se encontraban sumamente quemados._

-Me veo realmente horrible, ¡en verdad parezco una langosta hervida!- _Comento Bella con horror, al percatarse de que Edward tenía razón._

-Lo rojo de tu piel desaparecerá. Fue una suerte que mi señor Edward te encontrara y pudiera traerte al campamento. Los extranjeros no siempre se dan cuenta de los peligros del desierto, solo de sus encantos. El perderse en el desierto y no ser encontrado es lo peor que puede pasar.- _Bella por otro lado se preguntaba si era más terrible que caer en manos de un hombre que lo odiaba simplemente porque su apellido era Swan._

-¿Qué tipo de hombre es el Sheik Edward?- _Le pregunto de repente a su nueva compañera_

-Toda nuestra gente lo respeta y lo admira por su fuerza y coraje.- _Fue la sencilla respuesta por parte de ella._

-Y…¿Qué hay de hombres y mujeres con intereses románticos?- _Bella no podía obtenerse de preguntar aquello, sentía una curiosidad enorme._ -¿Qué es lo que piensan ellos?-

-Obviamente a todos les encantaría tener el honor de ser amantes del Sheik.-

-¿Entonces está casado?-

-No.- _La castaña se enredó en una toalla y posó su mirada en la chica que se encontraba frente a ella._

-Pensé que un hombre como él tendría 20 esposas y un harem lleno de chicas.-

-Al Sheik le gusta tomarse su tiempo para elegir a la persona con quien compartirá su vida, pero claro que si tiene un harem…conformado por gente que le ha sido regalada por los jefes de otras tribus en agradecimiento. A algunos de ellos los ha casado con sus oficiales.-

-¡Dios mío! pero que honor ¿no? Después de que se acuesta con cada uno de ellos entonces los casa con sus oficiales y se los regala como ropa usada.- _Exclamo Bella entre enfadada y aterrorizada ante las imágenes que se formaban en su mente._ _La chica pelinegra la observó con detenimiento, sonriéndole dulcemente mientras la ayudaba a secarse_.

-Oh…creo que estás equivocado…el Sheik Edward no se atrevería a tocar a ninguna persona si no tuviera la intensión de quedarse con ella, y es bien conocido en nuestra tribu que solo da en matrimonio a sus oficiales a mujeres vírgenes. Cualquier persona que no sea virgen no puede ser considerada una buena pareja para un árabe…en la noche de bodas debe probar su castidad.-

-Eso es primitivo…no importa si se es virgen o no, las personas son importantes, los sentimientos son lo que cuenta.-

-Esa es la ley del desierto. ¿Acaso es diferente entre tu gente? ¿No les importa a los hombres si sus parejas han dormido con otras personas antes que ellos?-

-En la mayoría de los países en Europa ya no importa, pero en Francia se sigue considerando importante el llegar virgen al matrimonio.-

-Creo que aún eres virgen ¿verdad? No te daría tanta pena que otra persona te viera desnuda si no fuera así.-

_Bella sintió todo su cuerpo sonrojarse ante las palabras de esa chica. Si era tan evidente para ella que era virgen, entonces para el cobrizo había sido más claro aún. Un hombre que estaba a cargo de tantas personas seguramente no tendría el menor problema en hacerla rendirse ante sus demandas. El Sheik podría hacer lo que le apeteciera con ella sin que alguna persona en el campamento cuestionara su autoridad. Con movimientos suaves y cuidadosos la extraña chica aplicó la loción en los brazos, piernas y en todas las partes que habían sido quemadas por el sol en el cuerpo de Bella. _

_-_¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Marie Alice Brandon, pero puedes decirme Alice.-

-Es un lindo nombre.-

La castaña sintió la tensión de su cuerpo comenzar a desvanecerse, la compañía de Alice la hacía sentir relajada. Disfrutaría de su atención y los cuidados a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, después de todo no podía hacer nada más.

-Iré a ver si la ropa está lista.- _Aviso al tiempo que salía de la tienda._ Bella aprovechó para intentar caminar un poco pero se encontraba demasiado débil y cayó en la cama apenas cubierta por una toalla. Se quedó recostada y entonces fue que se percato de la presencia de una figura más alta y más intimidante que la de su nueva amiga. El ojiverde permaneció de pie junto a la cama, sus intensos ojos verdes recorriendo deliberadamente cada centímetro del cuerpo de Bella.

-¿Estabas esperando por mí?- _Pregunto Edward sugestivamente. Bella siguió recostada y aún en shock pero sus ojos no se apartaron del cobrizo quien usaba un kaftan negro que contrastaba con su impresionante piel clara haciéndole lucir aún más guapo, si es que era posible._

-¿Cómo te sientes? Alice me dijo que te bañó y curó tu pierna.-

_-_Y-yo…me siento mejor.- _Bella trató de sentarse sin éxito. El cobrizo le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a hacerlo. _

-Pero estás débil como un gatito por la falta de comida, ¿verdad? Eso lo arreglaremos de inmediato pero primero necesitas vestirte.- _El ojiverde le extendió la ropa que Alice había salido a buscar. _

-¿Necesitas ayuda niña?-

-No, puedo arreglármelas yo sola- _Contesto de inmediato._

_ La castaña enredó la toalla en su cuerpo aún más y miró al ojiverde sospechosamente. Este sin duda estaba jugando con ella, pero no podía bajar la guardia con un hombre como el Sheik con un harem y que sin duda había disfrutado de todos los placeres carnales imaginables. _

-Agradecería un poco de privacidad, Sheik Edward, yo…ammh… no estoy acostumbrada a tener una audiencia mientras me visto.-

-Vamos, no tienes porque ser tímida conmigo. Recuerda que yo soy un hombre y no es que no haya visto antes lo que tratas de esconder.-

Sin duda alguna…he sido informada que tienes un harem enorme, ¡pero yo no soy parte de él-

-Todavía no, pero tu membresía está garantizada.- _Contesto Edward en tono de burla._ _Bella contuvo la respiración ante la audacia de la respuesta del hombre que se encontraba delante de ella…siempre que lo veía no podía evitar esas sensaciones en su cuerpo que le advertían que corría peligro con ese hombre._

-Tu abuelo debió haber sido un mejor guardián de su nieta. Puedo imaginar que te tuvo más aislada que una monja en un convento, pero el pajarito tenía que volar y cayó en las garras de un halcón.-

-NO PUEDES HACERME RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE PASÓ….¡NO ES JUSTO!-

-Es irónicamente justo niña. Quiero que el coronel Swan sufra como yo lo hice cuando tuve a mi madre moribunda entre mis brazos. Aquel día juré que lo haría pagar por toda la sangre y las lágrimas, y que mejor arma para mi propósito que alguien de su propia sangre. Voy a arreglar que crea que estás en manos de un salvaje cuyo apetito sexual es insaciable y ama torturar a la gente. Obviamente no se enterará que estás en las manos nada más y nada menos que del Sheik.-

-Mi abuelo ya es un hombre mayor…y es toda la familia que tengo…por favor, podrías dejarlo pasar por esta vez….¿qué placer te dará el lastimarlo….?-

_Bella se quedó callada al observar como el cobrizo no apartaba su vista de uno de sus hombros desnudos. Su rostro se sonrojó al entender su propia ingenuidad. Era una mujer joven, virgen y para nada fea. Sin duda podía darle a aquel hombre una enorme satisfacción el llevar a cabo su venganza. Apartó su vista del ojiverde y sintió como este se acercaba a ella y depositaba una de sus manos en sus hombros. Fue un roce suave cuidando no lastimarla, contrario a lo que había hecho antes. Sintió una enorme aprehensión y se preguntaba cómo es que escaparía de aquel lugar y lo más importante de los planes del Sheik._

_-_¿Sabes?…creo que…no estarás satisfecho hasta que hagas que mi abuelo se enferme…él ya no es tan fuerte como antes y seguro que lamenta muchas de las cosas que hizo cuando era un soldado.-

_-_Y yo lamento haber tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para vengarme de él.- _Repentinamente Edward tomó a Bella por la nuca impidiendo así que esta apartara su vista de la suya. _

-La ley del desierto dice que es necesario tomar ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Y yo tomaré todo tu ser, centímetro a centímetro, pero antes necesito algo tuyo que convenza a tu abuelo que te tengo en mis manos.- _Los ojos Edward se dirigieron a una de las muñecas de la castaña. Estaba usando una pequeña pulsera con un dije de conejo._

-¿Acaso tu abuelo te lo dio?-

-¡NO!- _En realidad aquella pulsera había pertenecido a su madre, y había sido el primer regalo que su padre le dio cuando eran novios_.

-De cualquier manera no importa, él sabrá que es tuya. ¡Quítatela!-

-¡No quiero y no lo haré!- _Dijo desafiante._

-Entonces te la quitaré yo.- _Sus manos sujetaron la muñeca de la castaña con fuerza, a pesar de que Bella se opuso Edward le quitó la pulsera observando el pequeño conejo que la adornaba por unos instantes. Ella por su parte lo miraba con ojos llenos de odio, tanto que sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia._

-!Eres un salvaje!….supongo que estás acostumbrado a hacer que la gente siga tus órdenes.- _El ojiverde posó su mirada en el Bella y decidió volver a poner la pulsera en su muñeca._

-Acabo de recordar el escapulario que estabas usando, ¿dónde está?- _Bella recordó instantáneamente que estaba en el piso en la parte principal de la tienda donde se le había caído. Miró Edward pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. _

-Sé dónde puedo encontrarlo. Ve a vestirte para la cena, tal vez con un poco de comida dejes de ser tan necia.-

-¿P…puedo cenar aquí?-

-No, cenarás conmigo en otra de las tiendas.-

_El Sheik se dirigió a buscar el escapulario antes de que la castaña pudiera responderle de vuelta. Sus ojos chocolate se quedaron fijos en aquel punto donde el cobrizo había estado de pie, con aquella vitalidad y hermosura. Nadie tenía que decirle a Bella pero estaba seguro que el Sheik no dejaba que nadie lo desafiara como ella lo había hecho…sin duda el nunca había conocido a alguien que se negara a darle lo que quería. _

_Bella observó la ropa que Edward le había llevado. Los pantalones eran prácticamente transparentes y la túnica era un lindo tono lila además de unas pantuflas que hacían juego. Sus dedos recorrieron las prendas, ambas eran de seda, seguramente se sentiría muy bien ante el contacto con su piel lastimada. Tenía que usar esa ropa a la que no estaba acostumbrada, pero definitivamente esa sería una mejor opción que cenar con el ojiverde envuelto en una toalla. Bella se vistió y peino su larga melena observó su reflejo en el espejo, realmente no se veía nada atractiva ya que parecía nadar en aquellas prendas, pero que mejor, así no encendería el apetito sexual del cobrizo. Esperaba además que su piel se descarapelara para ganar unos días más para estar lejos de las manos de Edward. ¿En qué situación tan complicada se encontraba ella?, tomó valor y salió hacia otra tienda donde el Sheik estaba esperando por ella. Podía escuchar música, pero para el resultaba totalmente extraña y sin sentido._

-Siéntate y deja descansar tu pierna, de otra manera jamás sanará.-

_La mesa estaba rodeada de enormes y hermosos cojines donde había que sentarse para cenar. Muy en el fondo Bella encontraba aquella experiencia bastante agradable…si solo no fuera por la presencia de aquel intimidante hombre las cosas serían geniales. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa cada vez que estaba a su lado. _

-Tranquilízate niña, necesitaría estar muy desesperado para atacarte en tu estado actual.- _Bella se sentó a su lado, y el ojiverde dirigió su mano a la pierna lastimada de Bella tocándola suavemente midiendo la gravedad del daño. _

-No te fracturaste…pensé que como nieta de Swan sabrías montar a caballo.-

-¡Claro que sé hacerlo!- _Replicó Bella ofendida ante su aseveración. _-Lo que pasó es que una serpiente asustó a mi caballo y para colmo una parvada cuervos atacó el oasis en el que estaba...devoraron todo.-

-¿Y eran muchos?-

-No tienes idea, en un segundo estaban sobre cada árbol y sobre cada cosa que pudieran comerse.-

-Incluyéndote a ti también.-

-Uno de ellos me atacó y entré en pánico… ¿son horribles cierto?-

-Así es son una plaga. Si me disculpas tengo que ir a hablar con uno de mis hombres para que notifique a las plantaciones que tenemos cerca de aquí, pueden acabar con una en no más de 2 horas. No tardaré mucho, si la comida llega primero no dudes en comenzar, puedo imaginar que estás hambrienta.-

_El Sheik salió de la tienda, dándole instrucciones al guardia que estaba en la puerta. Bella no entendió lo que Edward había dicho en árabe pero imagino que quería prevenir que escapara. Entonces se perdió en los detalles de la habitación, sin duda el cobrizo disfrutaba del confort, había cojines por todos lados, finos muebles y hermosas alfombras. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron entonces, no podía permitirse admirar nada que tuviera que ver con el Sheik Edward, a pesar que este hablaba varios idiomas no dejaba de ser un salvaje antes los ojos de Bella. Un ruido llamó su atención en la entrada de la tienda. Era un hombre árabe que traía la comida. El olor era delicioso, habían pasado horas desde que había comido algo y sintió como su estomago comenzaba a protestar._

_La cataña se sirvió un poco de cada cosa, la comida nunca le había sabido tan bien, verdaderamente lo estaba disfrutando. Notó un pequeño pastel y se sirvió un poco de café para disfrutarlo, era delicioso, en su vida jamás había probado algo así. El Sheik entro en la tienda y sus ojos recorrieron cada uno de los platillos para después descansar en Bella. _

_-_Estabas hambrienta sin duda…qué bueno que acepté la invitación de Jacob de cenar con él. Ira a nuestras plantaciones para advertir sobre los cuervos.-

_Edward se sentó de nuevo al lado de Bella y se sirvió un poco de café. Sus ojos entonces se dirigieron a los pies del ella, quien había dejado las pantuflas a un lado cuando se sentó a cenar. _

-Las alfombras y los muebles que tienes son lindos, parece que te gusta la comodidad Edward.-

-¿Acaso esperabas que viviera como un nómada? Recuerda que soy un Sheik y tengo que vivir como tal. Además encuentras mi tienda de tu agrado, ¿a pesar de que no me soportas?- La chica bajó la mirara y saboreo sus labios inconscientemente ya que el sabor del pastel perduraba en ellos-

-Como el Sheik que eres…no crees que sería lo correcto que me dejaras ir de tu campamento al llegarse la mañana.- _El ojiverde permaneció en silencio. Bella levantó la mirada y sintió su respiración detenerse ante la mirada que tenía el Sheik, llena de ira de nuevo. _

-Tengo una deuda pendiente con un enemigo, y tú no dejarás mi campamento hasta que quede saldada. Voy a convertir a su adorada nieta en un juguete sexual. Lo que pase contigo una vez que haya cumplido mi objetivo no es de mi incumbencia.-

Bella sintió cada nervio de su cuerpo contraerse. Sus ojos jamás se apartaron de Edward sentía miedo y a la vez una fascinación con aquel hombre. Por ser la nieta del coronel Swan es que una bestia había resurgido en el hombre que la salvo…su respiración se hizo lenta al ver como el ojiverde se inclinaba hacia ella, sus labios se cerraron mientras que en los del cobrizo se formaba una ligera sonrisa.

-Creí que sabías que no digo cosas que no intento hacer-_ La mano de Edward se deslizó a su pierna sana, acariciándola lentamente hasta llegar finalmente a sus pies, que por alguna extraña razón habían llamado su atención. Su mano recorrió su pie, acariciando cada espacio entre sus dedos, provocando que Bella se estremeciera. _

-No hagas eso por favor, me dan cosquillas.- _Bella trató de alejarse del ojiverde, quien sonrió ligeramente al ver su actitud. _

-Parece que tus pies son muy sensibles a mis caricias. Puedo darme cuenta de que siempre has sido una niña consentido, la piel de tus pies es sumamente suave…me impresiona que tu abuelo te haya dejado venir sola al desierto.-

-Claro que no me dejaría, ya te lo dije que varios guardias vinieron conmigo. Cuando vean que no he regresado comenzarán a buscarme. No puedes mantenerme aquí como tu prisionera.-

-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? No pensarás que me arriesgaría si es que es verdad lo que dices… aunque de antemano se la respuesta he mandado a uno de mis hombres a tu hotel a averiguarlo. Me parece que eres el tipo de persona que se aburre fácilmente con conversaciones insulsas, después de todo tu abuelo solía contarte las aventuras que vivió en el desierto ¿no es así? Ante tus ojos seguramente es un héroe. Cuando reciba tu escapulario seguramente entenderá que estás en las manos de un hombre que tomará ojo por ojo, tu pureza por el asesinato de mi madre y mi gente.-

_Con cada palabra ella sentía su piel erizarse como si alguien lo hubiera lastimado físicamente. No podía apartar la vista de aquel extraño arrogante, sus intensos ojos verdes y aquella cicatriz que adornaba su brazo. Era como si pudiera sentir todo el odio que Edwrd había guardado en su corazón por tanto tiempo desde la muerte de su madre. _

_La cercanía del cobrizo representaba sin duda una amenaza para su pureza. Su abuelo la había mantenido de esa manera alejando a cualquier chico que representara un peligro para Bella. Sin embargo, estaba en las manos de un hombre que tenía autoridad absoluta en el desierto. Un hombre árabe para quien una chica como ella no valía nada más que la oportunidad de vengarse. _

-¿Acaso no hay un poco de compasión en tu ser? ¿En realidad eres un salvaje como lo pienso?- _Inquirió Bella tratando de apelar a su lado bueno, si es que este existía._

-"La emoción que siento es brutal y lo sabes. El verte aquí me confirma que el destino ha hecho que nos encontráramos en las circunstancias que lo hicimos.-"

-Tu gente me ha visto, y estoy segura que esperan que me regreses a donde pertenezco.- _La castaña trató de parecer segura al decir aquello, pero internamente no tenía la menor convicción, su voz se apagó al ver la sonrisa maliciosa del rubio. _

-Las obligaciones de mi rango no incluyen dar explicaciones de mi comportamiento íntimo contigo…si sabes a lo que me refiero.-

_Desde luego que Bella comprendía lo que el Sheik estaba diciendo y la mirada que este le estaba dedicando era una explicación sin palabras. Nunca se había encontrado en esa situación, con un hombre para quien ella representaba solo un cuerpo que le proveería infinito placer. Aquel hombre la obligaría a estar entre sus brazos y no la dejaría ir hasta que se sintiera satisfecho. _ _Por mucho tiempo Bella había sentido la necesidad de ir al desierto, era una atracción inexplicable. Al fondo podía escucharse una música bastante agradable, que el ojiverde comenzó a tararear. La castaña sabía que conocía esa canción pero no podía ubicarla. _

-Una canción para un corazón roto.- _Exclamo Edward mirándola a los ojos._

-¡Te encanta torturarme!- _El ojiverde se rió casi al grado de considerarla una risa cruel. _

-He esperado mucho tiempo este momento. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el destino me pondría en el camino a una niña como tú para vengarme, pero como decimos en el desierto las deudas no se pagan de la misma forma, sino en maneras inesperadas.-

-Yo diría en forma cruel…que va totalmente con el tipo de persona que eres Edward"

-¿Y qué tipo de hombre soy según tu?- _La mano de Edward se deslizó hacia arriba por la pierna sana del Bella, acariciándola sensualmente hasta descansar en su cadera._

-Yo sé qué tipo de chica eres tú, pero me pregunto…¿Qué tanto sabes del apetito sexual de un hombre?me imagino que siempre estuviste acompañada del Coronel Swan, ¿así que como puedes juzgarme tan fácilmente?-

-Como te dije antes, solo necesito mirarte para darme cuenta que tipo de hombre eres. Alguien que viola las reglas para acomodarlas a su antojo.-

-Ciertamente podría violarte sin mucho esfuerzo.- _Una amplia sonrisa burlona iluminó el rostro de Edward. Su mano se deslizó a la espalda baja de la chica sintiendo inmediatamente como esta se tensaba. _

-No…- _Bella negó lentamente con la cabeza, podía sentir el calor de los dedos del ojiverde a través de su traje de seda en una caricia suave. Sus ojos esmeralda concentrados en el rostro de ella. _-No creo que eso quieras hacer solamente Edward. Sé cómo es que está trabajando tu mente, quieres enviarme de vuelta con mi abuelo con mi espíritu quebrantado y no con mi cuerpo ultrajado.-

-Bastante astuta, tengo que reconocerlo. Y uno que escucha comentarios que las niñas consentidos como tu son descerebradas.-

_ Bella trató de alejarse de las caricias del Sheik. Este había recorrido ya toda su espalda y se acercaba peligrosamente a su trasero. Tomó la mano del cobrizo intempestivamente, la alejó de su cuerpo haciendo que este sonriera mientras sus ojos chocolate se llenaban de enojo y sobresalto. _

-Que suerte la mía que el destino y el Coronel Swan te hicieran de la manera que eres Bella. Tu piel ha comenzado a mejorar y en un día o dos sin duda estaré muy interesado en regresar a mi tienda contigo esperando por mí- _La castaña sintió como una ola de cuchillos asaltaban su corazón, claro que tendría que esperar por él en su tienda y no se atrevía a imaginar el momento en que el ojiverde finalmente la poseyera… sin amor ni ternura…llevado por la angustia y el odio que sentía por el Coronel. Tendría que pagar el precio por ser la nieta del coronel Swan…los ojos verde demandaban esa posesión sin duda. _

_-_¡Te esperaré con un cuchillo si logro tener uno en mis manos!- _A Bella no le importó que su expresión sonara salida de una película, en realidad era lo que sentía_.

-Está en tu sangre. Somos lo que somos y lo que heredamos de aquellos que nos crían. Eres una Swan y tratar de clavarme un cuchillo está en tus venas, aunque curiosamente están bajo esa linda apariencia. Tú y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Mi madre estaba viajando con mi padre por el desierto cuando el tiempo en que nacería llegó, así que prácticamente soy hijo del desierto. La primera vez que respiré fue el aire desértico y moriré aquí de igual manera cuando llegue su momento…sin embargo, me aseguraré que ningún cuchillo esté al alcance de tus manos.-

-No estés tan seguro, cuando no estés en el campamento como te asegurarás de que no voy a escapar. ¿Acaso piensas atarme como si fuera un animal?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas no sería una mala idea Isabella.-

-¿Estás completamente seguro que no hay nadie en este campamento que piense que estás reteniéndome aquí en contra de mi voluntad y avise a las autoridades?-

-Mi gente jamás pensaría que te estoy obligando a quedarte, para ellos eres mi invitada.-

-Eres un arrogante….tu gente sabe que soy una extraña que encontraste en las arenas del desierto a punto de morir.-

-Somos árabes Isabella, y es común para nosotros ofrecer nuestra hospitalidad a los extraños que la necesitan y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Me he ocupado que te bañen y se te proporcionen ropa y comida.-

-Un invitado no sería negado a irse cuando lo deseara.-

-Pero…has disfrutado de mi hospitalidad y mi gente pensará que simplemente no deseas marcharte. Además como su Sheik nadie me cuestionará si es verdad o no.-

_La castaña lo miró fijamente como si tratara de estrangularlo solo con mirarlo. En aquella alejada región del mundo ella no era nadie y la palabra del cobrizo era ley para su gente, dándose cuenta lo de los pensamientos de Bella le dedicó una mirada burlona. _

-Lo que haga contigo niña, no es asunto de mi gente. Aunque seguramente se preguntarán que veo en una chica extranjera como tú. Cuando luzcas normal entonces me dará gran placer descubrirte.-

-No encontrarás en mi a una de tus amantes que hacen lo que pides y se rinden a tus pies.-

-Solo basta con tocarte ligeramente para hacerte temblar.- El ojiverde se burlaba de la expresión de horror y enojo de su acompañante. La mano que fue apartada previamente del cuerpo del Bella retomó sus caricias en la pierna sana de ella, subiendo peligrosamente hasta su entrepierna pero deteniéndose antes de llegar a su objetivo.

-No grites…el tiempo en que estarás entre mis brazos no ha llegado. Cuando tu piel se recupere entonces te enseñaré como ser una mujer de verdad y satisfacerme… somos criaturas de sensualidad y cuando se dé el momento aprenderás lo necesario, de eso estoy seguro.- _Llevado por el miedo, la chica no lo pensó dos veces y abofeteó a Edward. Esta vez su mano golpeó el rostro del Sheik quien pareció no sentir nada, la expresión de su rostro no cambió ni un segundo._

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que mi abuelo es un hombre muy conocido en Francia?, y yo simplemente no puedo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin que las autoridades sean notificadas. ¡Cuando me encuentren te enviarán a la cárcel!-

-Y que escándalo resultará cuando toda tu historia se imprima en los periódicos. ¿Te imaginas el gran interés que despertará el saber que la nieta del Coronel Swan fue mantenida como la esclavo sexual de un Sheik? La prensa sensacionalista adorará los detalles y qué decir de tu abuelo cuando tenga que escuchar a su nieta contar en el tribunal todos los detalles de las cosas que hice contigo. Claro que yo también tendría mis testigos para defenderme del crimen que el cometió contra mi gente. En este campamento hay muchas personas que recuerdan esa matanza y si supieran quien eres me pedirían que te abandonara en el desierto para que un animal salvaje acabara con tu vida…. ¿crees que es lo que debo hacer? Ciertamente le evitaría a tu abuelo una humillación pública…-

_ La joven observó detenidamente a aquel hombre frente a ella, le costaba trabajo aceptar la manera en la que éste hablaba de su abuelo, con una voz llena de crueldad, odio y rencor. Su abuelo siempre había sido cariñoso con ella, enseñándole sobre arte, libros y muchas tantas cosas más. _

-Eres un hombre cruel, juzgas a la demás gente con esa naturaleza arrogante que tienes. Preferiría morirme en el desierto que aguantar tu compañía…¡TU ERES EL ANIMAL!-

_El silencio invadió la habitación entonces. Bella sabía que nadie se había atrevido a insultar a Edward de esa manera, y en el fondo estaba feliz de haberlo hecho. Si para su gente era digno de admiración y respeto, para el simplemente era un salvaje. Bella se abrazó a sí misma esperando la reacción del cobrizo, sintiendo sus nervios a punto de explotar. Sigilosamente el ojiverde se movió acercando su rostro al de la joven frente a él. _

-Vuelve a hablarme de esa manera…y te venderé a una de las peores casas de esclavos sexuales, donde tu mi querida niña estarás en manos de hombres salvajes y sucios y donde tendrás que rendir tus labios y tu cuerpo a sus demandas, esa gente son menos que animales. No te engañes, no creas que porque eres inocente y pura voy a dudar en hacerlo. Yo quiero el placer de quebrar tu espíritu de ser una Swan.-

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas usar una fusta y riendas?-

-No mujer, tengo a mi disposición herramientas más efectivas que las que uso con mis caballos.- _El significado de las palabras de Edward fue como una bofetada para el pelirosa. Inconscientemente sus ojos se deslizaron al pecho del ojiverde ya el kaftan que usaba estaba ligeramente abierto, la vista era exquisita un amplio y musculoso pecho estaba en total despliegue, la piel lucía tostada pero parecía suave. Bella era una joven que poco había convivido con chicos de su edad, ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaba en compañía de su abuelo, conteniendo así su despertar sexual que en presencia de Edward parecía no detenerse. Defensivamente se alejó del hombre, su garganta estaba casi tan seca como lo había estado en el desierto cuando su caballo huyó. El cobrizo se puso de pie y le ofreció un de sus manos para que se pusiera de pie sin embargo esta no la aceptó._

-Se está haciendo tarde y todo el estrés que has pasado necesitas alejarlo durmiendo. Vamos, permíteme llevarte a tu cama.- _Había solo una cama en la tienda y a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía, no tenía la menor intención de compartirla con aquel hombre. _

_-_Y-yo me puedo quedar a dormir aquí, hay muchos cojines, no sería un problema.-

-No seas tonta necesitas descansar si es que vas a recuperar tu apariencia. En este momento no me pareces apetecible, relájate.- _Impacientemente el Sheik se inclinó hacia Bella y la tomó en sus brazos llevándola a la otra habitación. La depositó en la cama y le indicó que usara una bata que se encontraba sobre ella. _

-Te parecerá un tanto grande pero te recomiendo que la uses por los mosquitos que puedan acercarse mientras duermes. ¿Puedes cambiarte sola o deseas que envíe a Alice para que te ayude?- _Bella negó con la cabeza_.

-Puedo hacerlo yo misma, pero…me pregunto si…podría tomar un poco de limonada. Aún tengo algo de sed.-

-Entonces ordenaré que te la traigan.-

_Sus ojos chocolate no podían alejarse de los del Edward. Por primera vez notó lo grandes que eran sus pestañas y como hacían lucir sus ojos aún más profundos. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas amantes habrían dormido en su cama teniendo la oportunidad de contemplar esos ojos árabes….amantes que sin duda lo habían recibido con gusto entre sus brazos, sus labios ansiosos de encontrarse con los del Edward y compartir la pasión en su cama. Todo lo que permanecía virgen y puro en el cuerpo de la joven se esfumaba al estar en presencia de la masculinidad del Sheik. Este se dio cuenta de la manera en que la chica lo observaba y sus ojos brillaron de una manera en particular_.

-No necesitas tener miedo de mis intenciones en tu estado, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Entre mis vicios no está torturar niños vírgenes y fatigados.-

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo desde que me trajiste a tu campamento? Como crees que me siento, sabiendo cómo reaccionará mi abuelo que cuando reciba mi escapulario y todas las cosas que quieres que crea.-

-Claro que quiero que crea que estás en las manos de un salvaje. ¡Oh realmente siento lástima por él que pesar!-

-Eres muy cruel Edward.- _La voz de Bella era apenas perceptible. Giró su cabeza para apartar su mirada del hombre frente a ella, sintiendo como sus labios temblaban ante lo que iba a decir._ -¿No…no sería…bastante que hagas lo que tienes que hacer conmigo y dejar a mi abuelo en paz?-

-Noble sacrificio niña, pero eso no es suficiente para mí. Parte de la justicia será que el Coronel imagine a su nieta joven y pura siendo degradada una y otra vez por uno de sus enemigos. Por cada árabe que mató el coronel Swan, imaginará a su nieta pasando las noches en los brazos de un hombre insaciable y salvaje. Imaginará como eres obligada a hacer toda clase de cosas y eso le quitará la paz…él te tendrá de vuelta a su lado una vez que acabe contigo.- _El ojiverde se alejó lentamente de la cama y se dispuso a salir de la tienda. _

-Tu limonada será traída en poco tiempo. Duerme bien.-

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!...ERES SIN DUDA HIJO DE UN DEMONIO.-

-Bella sabía que era un buen insulto para él, sin embargo este se rió por sus palabras. La castaña se quedó quieta en la cama por un momento, fue entonces que percibió el aroma a tabaco en la habitación e imagino al ojiverde en otra de las habitaciones sin la menor preocupación de sus sentimientos. Sabía que Edward era un hombre implacable, recorrió la habitación buscando algo que la ayudara a escapar, pero no había nada y con el estado de su pierna era prácticamente imposible.- _La joven pelinegra entró de nuevo a la habitación llevando consigo una jarra de limonada. _

-Te ves bastante cansado.-

-Alice.- _La castaña sujetó una de las manos de Alice y la miró intensamente. _

-Tu pareces una buena persona y…yo, de verdad…necesito tu ayuda. Necesito irme de este lugar… ¿me ayudarías a escapar?...-

* * *

MIL GRACIAS! por sus Follows y favoritos, respondiendo a preguntas la historia tendrá 14 capitulos mas o menos igual de largos y actualizare cada sábado =D espero les este gustando y me dejen saber sus opiniones a través de un comment n.n

¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿La ayudará a escaparse? lean y descubran en el siguiente capitulo Hasta la proxima!


	4. Mi destino en tus manos

ANTERIORMENTE...

-Alice.- _La castaña sujetó una de las manos de Alice y la miró intensamente. _

-Tu pareces una buena persona y…yo, de verdad…necesito tu ayuda. Necesito irme de este lugar… ¿me ayudarías a escapar?...-

* * *

_And i might be ok but I´m not fine at all_

_Alice le regresó la mirada a la castaña, sus ojos estaban llenos de empatía y sinceridad._

-Isabella.-

-Puedes llamarme solo Bella.- _La interrumpió._

-Está bien, Bella; no me atrevo a oponerme a los deseos del Sheik Edward. Estoy segura que él te llevará al lugar que perteneces.-

-¡No lo hará!…quiere tenerme aquí contra mi voluntad, no quiero quedarme aquí con él pero se rehúsa a regresarme con mi familia. Necesito tu ayuda…si solo pudieras conseguirme un caballo, puedo huir y él jamás sabrá que tú me ayudaste.- _Pidió Bella con la voz cargada de desesperación. _

-Él lo sabría eventualmente te lo garantizo. El Sheik ve todo, es por eso que está a cargo de nuestra gente. Mi propio hermano me daría de azotes si hago algo que se oponga a los deseos del Sheik"

-¿A…azotarte...tu propio hermano?- _Exclamo ella incrédula._

-Si el Sheik Edward desea mantenerte con él debe tener una razón. Si su mirada se ha posado en ti, deberías sentirte honrada y contenta.-

-¿Honrada?, no quiero nada de él ¿no lo entiendes? Si estuvieras a manos de un hombre que no te agrada ¿qué harías?, ¿te rendirías y harías lo que él diga?-

-Soy una mujer árabe Bella. Mi hermano es mi guardián y él un día me escogerá un esposo con quién deberé casarme aunque no lo conozca.-

-¡Pero eso es una barbaridad Alice! Parece algo del siglo pasado…-

-Esas son nuestras leyes y tradiciones. Puede ser que hayas desatado el deseo del Sheik, aunque creo que no debes preocuparte al respecto.-

-¿Si te dijera que mi apellido es Swan entenderías mejor la razón del porque no me deja ir?-

-¿S…swan… dices?- _Los ojos de la pelinegra se llenaron de tristeza y su rostro se tornó serio. _

-¿Lo ves Alice?….ahora ya no te agrado.-

-Mis padres fueron asesinados en ese ataque. Ese día mi hermano y yo estábamos cuidando los caballos en la colina y cuando regresamos….- _La voz se le quebró antes de poder terminar la frase_-E…es mejor que no le digas a nadie quien eres. ¿Deseas que te ayude a cambiarte?-

_La castaña se sintió desfallecer al ver el dolor de Alice, sintió las manos amables y cuidadosas de la pelinegra cambiándola, sin embargo, esta permaneció todo el tiempo en silencio. Tal vez había sido un error decirle a aquella chica quien era, la posibilidad de que la ayudara se había desvanecido. Usando la ropa que le había dejado el Sheik se metió debajo de las sábanas de seda, se sentían sumamente bien al contacto con su piel. _

-Las noches se tornan muy frías, así que es mejor que te abrigues.-

_Alice le extendió un vaso de limonada a la castaña quien se la tomó gustosamente. Tenía un sabor un tanto diferente a la que había probado antes así que dirigió sus ojos a la pelinegra. _

-¿Acaso tiene algo más la limonada?-

-Solo algo que te ayudará a dormir, así no sentirás los efectos tan fuertes de tu piel restaurándose por la mañana. ¿Te pareció desagradable el sabor?-

-Para nada. La verdad es que sabe bien.-

_Isabella sintió su cuerpo comenzar a relajarse, se arropó y abrazó una de las almohadas que estaba junto a él. Pensamientos del Sheik Edward llenaron su cabeza, imaginándolo en aquella cama acompañado de innumerables amantes…¿porque es que pensaba tanto en él?, definitivamente su acoso le estaba afectando según su razonamiento. La castaña durmió por horas, apenas su esbelto cuerpo podía apreciarse en aquella enorme cama, dormía tan plácidamente que no se percató sobre la figura de alguien que había estado dando vueltas a su habitación para ver si se encontraba bien… murmurando palabras que de cualquier manera Bella no podría haber entendido. _

_Unas horas después la chica despertó sintiendo unas ganas enormes de comer. Se sentó lentamente y entonces sus ojos danzaron alrededor de la tienda. La tina estaba lista para que tomara un baño. Se acercó a ella y se deshizo de la bata, dando un vistazo a su cuerpo. Sus piernas y brazos lucían mejor pero su nariz y su frente estaban despellejándose._

Al terminar su baño encontró una bata en color azul claro junto con unos pantaloncillos de la misma tela. Se dirigió al espejo para peinarse y mientras lo hacía una imponente figura entró en la habitación.

-¡Vaya, estás despierta y vestida!...¿cómo te sientes después de tu sueño profundo?-

-Mucho mejor, gracias.- _Le contesto más por educación que por agrado. El cobrizo se acercó a Bella y tomó su muñeca sin previo aviso_.

-Es increíble que no te haya dado fiebre después de estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol.-

_Una de las manos del ojiverde acarició el cabello de la castaña que caía delicadamente por sus hombros durante algunos segundos, era muy suave y definitivamente le daba una belleza sobresaliente a su portadora. Isabella no se movió, deseaba apartar las manos de Edward de su cuerpo pero pensó que sería mejor no molestarlo tan temprano. _

-¿Acaso el demonio de ayer en ti ya desapareció Isabella?- _Bella lo miró directamente a los ojos, en respuesta el ojiverde recorrió cada centímetro de su rostro con sus ojos esmeralda para finalmente descansar en su boca. _

-Tu apariencia está comenzando a mejorar, pero te recomiendo que sigas usando la loción que Alice te trajo para evitar que queden cicatrices en tu piel.-

-Espero que no me mantengas en esta tienda como prisionera, me gustaría estirar mis piernas.- _Era una batalla perdida antes de comenzar el hecho de pedirle al Sheik que la dejara ir, además no le suplicaría más, en lugar de eso esperaría paciente a poder robar un caballo para huir_.

-Seguramente tienes deseos de estirar tus piernas rumbo a Sehara…la próxima vez que te aventures sola al desierto Isabella puede ser que no tengas tanta suerte de ser encontrada y cuidada como lo has sido aquí.- _El uso tan casual de su nombre irritaba terriblemente a la castaña, sin embargo no podía prohibirle que la llamara por su nombre en ese tono que le molestaba. _

-Vamos, es hora de comer.-

_El Sheik acomodó una silla para que la chica se sentara. Esta inmediatamente sintió la presencia de Edward tras de ella, era imposible no hacerlo con aquella cercanía. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el cobrizo dio la vuelta para sentarse en otra silla frente a ella. Bella podía ver hacia afuera de la tienda, había una cantidad enorme de tiendas y a lo lejos solo podía apreciarse el desierto, tenían además un gran número de caballos, que desde luego no pasaron desapercibidos para la castaña. _

_Su mirada fue atraída de nuevo al rostro del Sheik aunque trató de evitarlo a toda costa, dándose cuenta como los ojos verdes no se apartaban de su rostro, había algo sumamente atractivo en aquel hombre para Bella tanto como el desierto la había fascinado desde niña. Un hombre trajo la comida a su mesa, e inmediatamente Bella comenzó a devorarla. Todo era delicioso y no quería dejar nada sin probar, sin duda el Sheik en ese sentido era bastante espléndido. _

-Veo que en verdad te gusta nuestra comida Isabella.-

-Tienes excelentes cocineros. La verdad es que tu campamento me agrada bastante, si no fuera por ti sería perfecto.- _Varios árabes que pasaban frente a la tienda del Sheik miraban a la extraña chica de ojos chocolates, era diferente a ellos, pero no le dedicaban más de una mirada. _

-Parece que tu gente no me encuentra atractiva en lo más mínimo.-

-No debe importarte. Debe parecerles un poco raro verte en ropa de dormir. No es nuestra costumbre desayunar en ropa de noche.- _El Cobrizo sonrió e inmediatamente volvió su atención al hombre que les había llevado su comida, indicándole que retirara los platos y les trajera el postre._

-Debes entender Isabella que en el desierto es difícil tener privacidad, mi gente se ha dado cuenta que estás aquí y en unos días asumirán que te he tomado como mi amante. Pueden suponer que eres europea pero no te relacionan para nada con la familia Swan, solo mis más cercanos oficiales lo saben y en ellos tengo plena confianza.-

-¿Es el hermano de Alice uno de ellos?-

-¿Qué clase de indiscreción has cometido con Alice?-

-Le dije quien soy, y Alice me contó que sus padres fueron asesinados en aquel ataque y que su hermano no lo ha olvidado al igual que tu.-

-¡Como podría hacerlo! Sin embargo, el hermano de Alice no es de las personas de mi confianza aún…por cierto he enviado a Emmet, en quien confío plenamente a investigar sobre algunas cosas a tu hotel, él comparte muchos de mis secretos, sin duda será un buen esposo para mi hermana.-

-¿Acaso tienes un hermana?-

-Claro, ¿acaso crees que fui creado de piedra y fuego como un demonio?-

-¡La verdad no me sorprendería!-

-Mi hermana se llama Rosalie y vive en mi palacio en Sharam. Ya la conocerás.-

-Claro que no lo haré. Ya es suficiente que me obligues a estar aquí contigo, de ninguna manera permitiré que me mantengas prisionera en tu palacio.-

-Todas las plantaciones están alrededor de él, y éste a su vez está rodeado por un gran muro que ha mantenido segura a mi gente de ataques. Hay 5 hermosas fuentes que adornan el jardín principal y junto a ellos hay un edificio para chicos y chicas jóvenes.-

-Querrás decir tu harem.-

-Mi harem…¿acaso te intriga el hecho de saber que tengo más amantes a parte de ti? ¿acaso te gustaría ser la única para mí?-

- ¡Vete al infierno Edward!"

-Es bueno que conversemos en tu idioma, sin duda, una respuesta como esa en árabe te traería un enorme castigo para mantenerte en orden.-

-Tu gente tiene una filosofía bizarra de lo que un castigo significa y más la relación que existe entre parejas.-

-Si te refieres a que nos gusta ser el amo y no un sirviente en una relación estás en lo correcto.- _Edward tomó uno de sus cigarros y cuando iba a encenderlo el hombre que había llevado la comida se acercó y lo hizo por él. El ojiverde educadamente le agradeció el gesto y el hombre desapareció._

_Para Bella aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido, a pesar de ser el Sheik consideraba a todas las personas a su alrededor. Un hombre como él tenía educación sin duda, pero para estar al mando de tantas personas debía ser fuerte y determinado, y más que todo predicar con el ejemplo. _

-Nos gusta ver a nuestros amantes con finas ropas y joyas, después de todo son nuestro reflejo.-

-¿Es así como tienes a todos en tu harem?-

-En verdad veo que estás muy intrigada por mi harem, ¿es que acaso no puedes esperar a que te lleve?-

-Tendrás que matarme primero.-

-Eso sin duda le quitaría sentido a mi plan Isabella.-

-De eso estoy muy consciente Edward.-

-Me da curiosidad de saber lo que imaginas…¿acaso no me lo dirás? De esa manera puedo darme cuenta como esperas ser tratado cuanto estemos solos…-

-Tu sabes mejor que yo como tratas a tus amantes….como si fueran esclavos, y los haces a un lado una vez que has tenido suficiente.-

-¿Es por eso que viniste al desierto?…porque en alguna parte de tu cuerpo y de tu mente deseabas ser poseído por alguien como yo-

-Ciertamente no vine al desierto para ser abusada por alguien como tú. Yo solo quería ver el desierto y disfrutar de su belleza.-

-Tal vez buscabas encontrar amor…estoy seguro que el amor por un hombre te hará cambiar ese horrible carácter que tienes.- _La castaña sintió su corazón a punto de salirse, ¿acaso había escuchado correctamente al cobrizo? De ninguna manera el podría enamorarse de un hombre salvaje que solo pensaba en hacerla suya._

-Te odio Edward, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Jamás podría amar a alguien como tu…mi orgullo es demasiado y definitivamente tengo muy buen gusto como para hacerlo.-

-¿Amar a un árabe, eso quieres decir?-

-Así es…eres igual de salvaje que el desierto, el hecho de que hables varios idiomas no te hace más civilizado.-

-Exactamente Isabella.- _El ojiverde tenía una mirada libidinosa y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. Bella entonces entendió la respuesta del Sheik. Obviamente no se portaría como un hombre civilizado con ella. Se acercó a la chica y rodeo su espalda para atraerla hacia él. La castaña se levantó inmediatamente antes de que el abrazo del cobrizo se hiciera más intenso, sin embargo, este lo siguió hasta el último rincón de la tienda donde ya no tenía escapatoria. Tomó a Bella en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta a su habitación, depositándola en la cama. _

-Esto es como debe ser Isabella.-

-Claro, de hacer lo que te plazca conmigo ¿no?-

-Es mi derecho como amo y señor del desierto de hacer lo que deseo con quien yo quiera. Creo que sabes lo que te espera.-

-Desde luego que se que esperar de un árabe, y más de ti…- _Bella trató de sonar segura pero en realidad sentía miedo, después de todo que podría hacer una chica de su complexión contra un hombre tan bien formado y sin duda con una gran fuerza como el ojiverde. Su odio por el coronel Swan definitivamente le daba mucha más fortaleza para llevar a cabo su venganza con ella. Él era el Sheik después de todo…no importaba si ella gritaba pidiendo ayuda, cualquier persona que la escuchara no intervendría para detener al Sheik, nadie en el campamento se atrevería a desafiarlo. _

_El cobrizo vio el miedo en los ojos de Bella, aquellos ojos chocolate llenos de brillo y desesperación. Se alejó un poco de la cama y la observó por unos minutos, Bella era una chica increíblemente atractiva, moría por tenerla entre sus brazos y disfrutar aquel cuerpo virgen. _

-Atiende tu cara con la loción que te trajo Alice, quiero ver tu rostro como él de una persona normal. Puedes leer un libro y descansar si te apetece…yo tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que estar cuidando a una niña como tú.- _"__¿Qué es lo que me detiene en un momento así__?" Se pregunto Edward, y dando la media vuelta comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la tienda._

Bella cubrió su rostro con uno de los cojines, quería gritar a más no poder, pero el cojín contuvo su voz. Por más que trataba de no pensar en aquel hombre frente a él no parecía lograrlo, la invasión que había hecho el cobrizo en su mente era muy fuerte. Escuchó una ligera risa del cobrizo, en reflejo tomó uno de los cojines y lo aventó hacia él…desafortunadamente ni siquiera lo tocó.

-Creo que te hace falta precisión Isabella…si pretendes enfrentarte a mí con esa fuerza no tendrás la menor oportunidad de hacerme un rasguño siquiera.

-Te odio….te odio…te odio… Edward.-

-¿Acaso no dicen que…a veces el odio está a solo un beso del amor?-

_La mente de la castaña fue entonces invadida por cientos de imágenes…donde el Sheik besaba sus labios salvajemente…además de otras cosas en las que no quería pensar….Definitivamente necesitaba apoderarse de un caballo y huir lo más pronto posible. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tonta había sido al salir sola del hotel, aunque jamás pensó que se encontraría con un hombre como Edward. Ningún hombre se había acercado a ella tanto como para besarla, el cobrizo ya la había acariciado en varias ocasiones provocativamente pero aún no había pasado nada entre ellos, por lo que estaba verdaderamente agradecida._

_Descasó su cabeza en una de las almohadas de nuevo percibiendo el aroma del hombre que la mantenía cautiva era irreal estar rodeado de tantas cosas que pertenecían a aquel hombre, incluso había dormido en su cama…tenía que alejarse de él…el desierto parecía menos peligroso que estar en las manos del Sheik por el momento._

Bella despertó después de varias horas, un delicioso aroma a menta invadió su nariz haciéndola despertar por completo. Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron lentamente, esperaba encontrar al hombre que les servía la comida o a Alice pero en su lugar estaba otra chico árabe quien tenía unos intensos ojos azules y cabello rubio, era bastante bien parecida. La chica la miró detalladamente, como estudiándola hasta que una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

-¿Así que tu eres la extranjera que mi Sheik mantiene en su tienda? Pensé que tendrías una belleza extraordinaria, pero eres horrible y tu piel se está cayendo en tu nariz.- La castaña se sentó en la cama, peinando su cabello con sus manos y le sonrió a la joven rubia cordialmente. Aunque por alguna razón ésta le producía un nerviosismo extraño.

-¿El té es para mí?-

-Uno de los hombres de mi Sheik lo trajo, ¡yo no soy ningúna esclava aquí!-

-Me imagino que no. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar el té?-

-Mi señor Edward pidió que trajeran el té para su tienda. No es correcto que lo tomes antes de que él llegue.-

-Si lo esperamos el té estará frío para entonces, si es que decide aparecer. Deberías acompañarme, al fin y al cabo Edward no espera que me comporte como una mujer árabe…-

-Yo esperaré porque soy árabe…-

_ La joven rubia se sentó en los cojines, se movía con bastante gracia y ligereza. Sin duda su actitud le hizo pensar a la castaña que la relación que la joven tenía con el Sheik era bastante cercana, seguramente era su medio de entretenimiento de muchas maneras. Bella no esperó a que el ojiverde llegara, comenzó a tomar el té, después de dormir tantas horas estaba sumamente sediento, además aún no se había acostumbrado al clima del desierto. _

-Al menos deberías comer algo…Edward seguramente va a tardar una eternidad.- _  
La castaña hizo aquel comentario solo para desviar la atención de aquella bella joven quien parecía no tener deseos de apartar su mirada de ella, definitivamente la estaba estudiando. _

-No es correcto comer o beber antes que tu amo.- Sin duda aquella joven solo estaba para complacer al cobrizo, era bastante atractiva pero también muy irritante para el gusto de Bella. Curiosamente deseaba que Edwardentrara y lo salvara de aquella situación tan incómoda.

-Alice me dijo que eras bastante linda, pero la verdad es que eres horrible…por más que busco un atractivo en ti no lo encuentro.-

-Alice es una chica muy agradable, es muy buena persona.-

-¿Y de que le sirve? Seguramente se casará con un tipo cualquiera y no tendrá una vida llena de comodidades.-

-Tal vez Alice prefiera una vida sencilla como esposa de alguien, a ser la amante de un Sheik. Después de todo una vez que éste ha saciado su apetito o se cansa de la persona, esa amante queda olvidado en un rincón.-

-Estás equivocada. Una amante puede lograr una muy buena posición si su apariencia es excelente además de saber cómo complacer a su amo, y sobre todo como sobrepasar a tus rivales.- Aquella chica estaba desesperando a la castaña, tomó un poco de pastel y decidió cambiar el tema, ya que no los estaba llevando a ningún lado.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Tanya. Francamente no veo como tú podrías conquistar a mi Sheik.- _La castaña estudio a la joven de cerca, finalmente había encontrado a alguien que podría ayudarlo a huir de las manos del Sheik, después de todo no la quería como competencia por la atención de su adorado Sheik. _

-Tanya, quiero alejarme del Sheik Edward, ¿me ayudarías? Solo necesito un caballo y algunas otras cosas para escapar. Conmigo lejos de él tú te volverás su centro de atención…. ¿entiendes que mientras permanezca aquí soy tu rival?- _Los intensos ojos azules se concentraron en la castaña, en su rostro se mostraba un gesto de total sorpresa. _

-¿En verdad quieres huir del campamento? ¿No tienes el menor deseo de estar con mi Sheik? -

-Lo que yo deseo es irme a casa con mi familia, te conviene ayudarme a escapar.-

-No, no me convendrá si mi señor Edward se da cuenta que te ayudé a escapar. Cuando se molesta es muy peligroso, fácilmente podría quebrar mi cuello con sus manos y me pregunto si tú vales la pena como para correr ese riesgo.-

-Si me quedo aquí, él se olvidará de ti mientras se entretiene conmigo en la cama. Si te interesa tanto, ¿podrás soportarlo? Saber que hay alguien más en sus brazos, siendo el objeto de sus caricias y besos.- _La joven rubia la miraba con un dejo de menosprecio. _

-Puede que tu no me encuentres atractivo en lo más mínimo, pero Edwardno me tendría en su tienda si no fuera así ¿no crees? Tal vez mi cabello y mis ojos le resulten atractivos porque nadie de su gente los tiene. Tal vez ya se cansó de que todos se rinden a sus pies…en mi no encontrará eso y no sabes cómo le produce placer el enfrentarme.-

-¿Y acaso tú no disfrutas ser su centro de atención y que trate de someterte?-

- Claro que no, yo no soy ese tipo de persona. No me gusta que me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero, aunque Edward sea el Sheik para mí no es importante.-

Pero es el un verdadero hombre en todos los sentidos, ¿cómo no te interesa? Es alto y fuerte, puede montar a caballo como nadie, puede derrotar a cualquier soldado por su fuerza…además es el Sheik más joven que hemos tenido, solo tiene 24 años. Otros hombres querían ser los líderes pero no pudieron vencerlo. Es una persona inteligente y tú has visto la fuerza de su carácter…cualquier mujer se sentiría honorada de que él posara sus ojos para hacerla su amante.-

-En mi país las cosas no son así, ambos deciden si quieren estar juntos o no. Es contra la ley forzar a alguien a tener sexo con otra persona…Tanya todo lo que tienes que hacer es conseguirme un caballo, una botella de agua y una túnica. Sé que no deseas compartir al Sheik conmigo, y sin duda eso pasará si yo permanezco aquí…todo lo que lo detiene es mi piel y mi pierna que no han sanado, tengo que huir antes de que él…yo…yo no estoy enamorado de él como tu Tanya.-

-¿Acaso tienes a alguien en Francia?- Para aquella joven esa era la única explicación de porque alguien rechazaría a una persona como el ojiverde.

-Si, tengo a mi abuelo…soy todo lo que tiene, y seguro debe sentirse solo.-

-No…no sé si me atreveré ayudarte.- _Aquella joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ciertamente temía el castigo del Sheik al darse cuenta que había ayudado a escapar a Bella. Mientras tanto la castaña la observaba, su actitud era bastante relajada en su persona, definitivamente se notaba que Tanya sabía cómo complacer a un hombre, seguramente la cabeza del harem lo había entrenado, después de todo el Sheik no podía estar sin alguien en su cama en sus largas estadías en el desierto._

Por favor ayúdame…Edward no se atreverá a lastimarte, eres muy linda y seguro eres alguien muy especial para él ¿no es así?-

-Bailo para él…y claro que estoy enamorada de él. Me deja sentarme en sus piernas mientras conversa…pronto tomará una esposa y claro que me encantaría que me eligiera a mí.-

-No me permitas estar en tu camino entonces Tanya…tal vez él…tu sabes…-

-¿Elegirte a ti? Eres una extranjera y nada atractiva; por cierto.-

-Aún así Edward me tiene aquí…me dio su cama para dormir y me ha dicho que me llevará a su harem.-

-A su harem…¿para qué? a hacer la limpieza probablemente.-

-Aún así estoy en mejor posición que tú.-

-Supongo que podré conseguirte lo que quieres. Tienes algún extraño embrujo sobre mi Sheik y es por eso que te mantiene aquí. Pero me pregunto, ¿sabrás en qué dirección ir? El desierto es un lugar peligroso y con grandes distancias, ya te perdiste una vez y si no fuera por mi Sheik habrías muerto en él. Eres muy valiente…o muy tonta para arriesgarte de esa manera-

-Lo sé Tanya, pero solo me interesa alejarme de Edward.-

La castaña recordó por un momento la angustia que sintió al verse sola en el desierto y en las condiciones que el ojiverde lo había encontrado. En el fondo tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con nómadas amables que le mostraran el camino rumbo a Sehara. Así no tendría que enfrentar el peligro que representaba Edward para ella en aquel momento, que era en lo único que podría pensar. No permitiría que el cobrizo la utilizara para satisfacer su cruel deseo de vengarse de su abuelo…no sería obligada a entregarle su cuerpo, a ser degradada hasta que no quedara el más mínimo rastro de su orgullo de ser una Swan.

No era el hecho de que Edward fuera árabe el que causaba en Bella aquel miedo espantoso, sino el odio que aquel hombre sentía por su abuelo, el ser más importante en el mundo para ella. No podría resistir la sola idea de imaginarse entre los brazos de Edward y sentir la crueldad en sus labios obligándole a rendirse a sus deseos.

-Antes de Edward nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien que me hiciera tener miedo…-La tienda se abrió en aquel momento, revelando al cobrizo de ojos verdes quien estaba cubierto con una túnica beige. Sus ojos esmeralda recorrieron cada uno de los rostros dentro de la tienda y sin decir nada procedió a deshacerse de su túnica que estaba cubierta de arena.

-¿Mi señor Edward tuvo un día largo?- Tanya descansó una de sus manos en el hombro del cobrizo, sus ojos azules llenos de admiración y cariño. Fue en ese momento que la castaña entendió el porqué el Sheik esperaba que todo mundo y en especial ella se rindiera a sus pies.-

-Hemos tenido que revisar uno de nuestros pozos. Alguien arruinó el agua echándole sal y tengo una fuerte idea de quienes pudieron haberlo hecho. La tribu de Abesh ha reclamado desde hace mucho tiempo que ese pozo les pertenece, pero de acuerdo a los derechos territoriales es nuestro. Es una broma de muy mal gusto pero he dejado a mis hombres vigilando el pozo para que nadie beba su agua hasta que lo hayamos purificado… ¿aún está caliente el té?- La castaña acercó su mano a la tetera y sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación

-Aún así será suficiente. ¿Podrías servirme una taza de té?-

-¿Mi señor desea que le ayude a quitarse las botas?- _Preguntó Tanya acercándose seductoramente al cobrizo. _

-Desde luego, pero ten cuidado con mis espuelas, no quiero que vayas a cortarte.-

-Mi señor es muy considerado…- _Tanya removió las botas de los pies del Sheik. La castaña no perdió detalle alguno, no sabía si sentirse divertida o molesta ante la manera en que el ojiverde aceptaba las atenciones de aquella chica. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a todas esas cosas, después de todo tenía un harem, así que no podía esperar algo diferente. _

-Tuve que probar el agua salada del pozo. Un poco más de té me vendría bien Isabella.-

Tanya desvió su mirada hacia Bella, estaba celosa de que el Sheik usara su nombre de manera tan casual. Una de sus manos se deslizó a la pierna del cobrizo acariciando su rodilla posesivamente. Edward la miró con agrado y no lucía nada molesta ante aquella caricia, Tanya era como una mascota que entretenía al ojiverde. La castaña tenía confianza en que Tanya se interesaría más en ayudarla a escapar si la hacía sentir insegura.

-¿Qué es lo que harás con los hombres que contaminaron el pozo Edward?...espero que el castigo sea acorde al crimen.-

-Estoy de acuerdo Isabella. Yo tuve que probar el agua, ellos harán lo mismo pero en mayor cantidades y los enviaré de vuelta a su campamento sin nada que beber. Eso les enseñará a apreciar el agua y no hacer bromas de ese tipo.-

_Bella le ofreció más té al rubio a la vez que le acercaba unos pastelitos al rubio que ella misma había estado comiendo anteriormente. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Edward, después de haber sufrido tanto tiempo bajo el sol cuando bebió la limonada esta le hacía sabido a gloria, el agua era de las cosas más preciadas en el desierto. Mientras el cobrizo disfrutaba de un pastel sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de ella, para después bajar por su esbelto cuello, hasta posarse en su pecho donde la bata que usaba estaba ligeramente abierta. Bella se dio cuenta de su mirada y trató de no sonrojarse. _

-¿A mi señor le gustaría que Isabella baile para usted en el futuro?- _El ojiverde se rió ligeramente y tomó otro pastelito. _

-No creo que entre las cualidades de Isabella esté el bailar Tanya. Dudo mucho que pueda sostener un rubí en su ombligo o que pueda mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Por el contrario me parece que sabe como disparar un arma y como montar.-

-Me sorprende que a mi señor le atraiga alguien como ella que no tiene ningún encanto.- _El cobrizo estaba bastante divertido, sus ojos verdes prácticamente estaban riéndose de Isabella mientras una de sus manos descansaba en el hombro de Tanya, quien permanecía sentada a sus pies. _

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir a eso Isabella?...eres una mujer comparable con Tanya, y no me refiero a que tengas las partes necesarias, sino en toda la extensión de la palabra.- Bella tuvo que morderse el labio para no vociferar los insultos que le veían a la mente en ese momento contra el cobrizo. Tenía que mantener su temperamento frente a Tanya, y provocar sus celos lo más posible y empujarlo a ayudarlo a escapar.

-Estoy seguro Edward, que con tu amplio conocimiento en tantas amantes, debes saber si me encuentras atractiva o no para acostarte conmigo.- El ojiverde trató de suprimir una sonrisa pero no lo logró totalmente y sus ojos se concentraron de nuevo en la castaña.

-Después de todo tienes un sentido del humor Isabella.-

-Estoy recuperándolo Edward.-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso. Tanto el espíritu como el sentido del humor son como joyas en una persona.-

-¿Joyas?...pero esas son para las amantes o esposas mi señor"

-¿Lo son mi niña?- _El cobrizo se movió ligeramente en el sillón, apartando sus manos de la joven rubia que se encontraba junto a él. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban concentrados en Bella, como si estuviera preguntándose porque de repente estaba tratando de coquetear con él. _

_El corazón de la castaña latía rápidamente, el cobrizo era bastante inteligente así que solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que solo estaba tratando de poner celosa a Tanya para que la ayudara a escapar. _

-Espero verte bailar Tanya, ¿en verdad puedes sostener un rubí en tu ombligo? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?-

-Tanya ha bailado desde niña… esta noche mi niña bailarás para nosotros, necesito entretenimiento después de todo el asunto tan desastroso del pozo. Tienes una gracia y un don especial para bailar.-

-¿En verdad mi señor lo cree?- Una de las manos de Tanya se alzó para tratar de acariciar el rostro del Sheik, éste sostuvo su muñeca antes de que pudiera tocarlo y observó sus manos.

-¿Porque usas tanta henna en tus manos Tanya?-

-Es para que se vean lindas para mi señor.-

-Eso no es necesario, ya eres bastante linda como para además cubrirte con henna. Úsala menos en el futuro.-

-Lo hago para complacer a mi señor Edward, yo vivo por usted y haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz.- _El cobrizo acarició su cabeza, como si se tratara de un pequeño animal revoloteando en sus pies. Al mismo tiempo desvió sus ojos hacia Bella, quien había permanecido en silencio mientras ambos conversaban. _

-¿Qué pensamientos se esconden en eso pozos cafés? Su misterio me intriga y me hace preguntarme que vería si pudiera penetrarlos.-

-Me parece que tus ojos verdes son más misteriosos…he escuchado que ustedes los árabes pueden ver el futuro en la arena y cosas por el estilo.-

-¿Te gustaría que traiga a alguien para que lea tu destino en la arena?-

-¡Pensé que tú eras al amo de mi destino!-

-Lo soy, pero no puedo evitar notar que he provocado que sientas curiosidad. Quieres saber si el adivinador puede decirte que te espera Isabella.-

-Me parece que sería muy tonto si no supiera lo que me espera a tu lado. Me lo has dejado claro tantas veces que no necesito un adivinador para saberlo.-

-Aún así… - El Sheik se puso de pie y habló en árabe con el hombre que vigilaba la tienda. Al regresar a la habitación se sentó cómodamente de nuevo, observando a sus dos acompañantes. Tenían un innegable contraste tanto físicamente como en su personalidad.

-También yo quiero que me lean mi destino mi señor Edward.-

-Tu destino está escrito en tu rostro mi querida niña.-

-¿Mi rostro le complace a mi señor?- La joven se abrazó de una de las piernas de Edward, descansando su cabeza en ella mientras el cobrizo disfrutaba de uno de sus acostumbrados cigarros, esperando que llegara el adivinador. La castaña no podía creer como Tanya podía hacer tan obvio para el Sheik como adoraba cada parte de su ser. No podía imaginarse como alguien pudiera estar tan hambriento de deseo y pasión por un hombre al que nada más le importaba disfrutar un cuerpo. Tendrían que pasar días y noches, cientos de ellas para que Bella se mostrase así de sumisa con un hombre, tendrían que azotarla para lograrlo…no, jamás lo permitiría…

-El desierto a su tiempo, hará que vayas perdiendo tus inhibiciones Isabella. El hielo no puede evitar derretirse en nuestro clima…sin duda tú te derretirás igual a pesar de que resistes las fuerzas de la naturaleza humana.-

-Así es como te gusta tener a tus amantes, arrastrándose a tus pies. ¿Acaso no te aburres de tener una pila de gente posada a tus pies al momento en que te ven?-

_Sus ojos se concentraron en su cabello que poseía destellos rojizos a la luz del sol un par de segundos, era algo en Bella que la hacía única. Aquellos ojos cafés, adornados de hermosas pestañas. Aquellos labios rosas que lucían sumamente apetecibles… sus ojos verdes no podían apartarse de la castaña… Este se dio cuenta hacia donde iban los pensamientos del Sheik. Aún tenía que poner muchos kilómetros de distancia entre ellos, mientras fuera prisionera estaría sujeta a los deseos e inclinaciones de Edward _

-Una cosa es segura Isabella, no espero aburrirme contigo.-

-¿Se supone que debo tomar eso como un cumplido o una amenaza?-

-Eres bastante inteligente para tomarlo como ambas. Ese abuelo tuyo te enseñó a no tener miedo a pesar de que tus rodillas tiemblen, siempre te trató como una niña pero yo no lo haré…- En ese momento una figura esbelta cubierta con una túnica verde entró en la habitación terminando su conversación. El joven se inclinó ante el Sheik quien aceptó la reverencia a la vez que ponía a Tanya de pie, le dijo algo en árabe.

-Vamos mi niña, vete a descansar para que bailes de una manera increíble esta noche.-

-Quiero quedarme y escuchar que es lo que el adivinador le dirá a Shuichi…no me trate como una niña mi señor…-

-Eso es lo que eres mi adorada Tanya, ve báñate y prepárate para esta noche.- _Llevó a Tanya a la salida de la tienda y regresó su atención con el adivinador y la castaña. _

-Eleazar, para entretenernos un poco quiero que leas el futuro de esta joven. Está bastante interesada en saber que experiencias le esperan en el desierto_.- Bella le dedicó al ojiverde una mirada asesina ante el tono de sarcasmo que usó con el adivinador. Este sacó un pequeño saco de su túnica, vertiendo su contenido en la mesa, era arena del desierto sin duda pero en una gran gama de colores. El Sheik permaneció sentado no perdiendo de vista cada reacción por parte de ella. Eleazar le pidió a Bella que revolviera la arena con sus manos para proceder. La castaña estaba bastante incrédula pero aún así lo hizo ante la mirada insistente del adivinador. Eleazar se inclinó para comenzar a interpretar la arena siguiendo las figuras que habían formado las manos de Bella. Comenzó a susurrar cosas en árabe. Repentinamente apunto a la castaña, haciendo que ésta tratara de alejarse de él, ya que la había tomado por sorpresa. Él seguía hablando en árabe pero no podría entenderlo así que guió su atención al cobrizo, esperando que éste le dijera su significado. Sin embargo, todo lo que hizo fue hacerle una pregunta en árabe al adivinador… _

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo Edward? Incluso si son cosas sin sentido me gustaría saberlo.-

-Como tú dices, son simplemente cosas sin sentido. Dijo que un extraño se ha cruzado en tu camino, pero eso ya lo sabemos ¿no es así?-

-¿Es todo lo que dijo?-

_Cuando le pidió que revolviera la arena le había hablado en un francés un tanto rústico pero aún así lo comprendió así que pensó que él mismo podía preguntarle que había visto en la arena que lo había perturbado tanto y que el rubio se negaba a decirle. El adivinador estaba a punto de responderle pero el rubio le dijo algo en árabe y permaneció en silencio. _

-¿Cómo te atreves Edward? Déjalo que conteste mi pregunta, o quieres que piense que estás ocultando algo.- La castaña no quería creer aquello, pero su abuelo le había contado alguna vez que muchas de esas personas tenían el don de la clarividencia.

-Tú eres el que quería que me dijeran mi futuro, tengo derecho a saber lo que él ha visto.-

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres te lo diré. Eleazar vió una tumba.-

-U...una tumba…¿de quién?-

-¿De quién crees?- _El cobrizo descansó su mirada en el rostro de Bella por un par de minutos, sus ojos chocolates lucían aterrados, consideró las cosas un momento y después una sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

-Mi tumba por supuesto.-

-¿Tuya Edward? No te creo, Eleazar estaba leyendo la arena para mí…tú no tienes nada que ver.-

-Pero tú estás aquí conmigo, en mi tienda, en mi campamento.-

-Quiero que Eleazar me conteste.-

-Es suficiente con que yo te lo diga.- _La actitud arrogante de Edward molestó profundamente a Bella. Este le extendió un par de monedas a Eleazar, quien juntó sus cosas y se retiró. Inconscientemente los ojos de la castaña se enfocaron en aquel hombre cobrizo frente a él, era inimaginable que alguien como Edward enfermara o pudiera morir. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, deseaba ver al cobrizo muerto y que su poder sobre ella terminara, pero a la vez le producía una extraña sensación imaginar el desierto sin ese hombre. _

-No te pongas así Isabella, quería que lo vieras solo como un juego.-

-Me da gusto que encuentres algo así divertido.- _Las manos del cobrizo descansaron en los hombros de Bella, jalándola para que se pusiera de pie frente a él. Rodeó se cuerpo con una de sus manos atrayéndola hacia él, mientras la otra sujetaba su barbilla. La castaña sintió su corazón a punto de salirse, sintió entonces las manos del Sheik deslizarse por sus brazos para finalmente descansar en sus muñecas. Instintivamente Bella trató de escapar y alejarse del cobrizo, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de malicia._

-Parece que finalmente podremos iniciar nuestro encuentro amoroso.- _La llevó hasta la cama, empujándola para que descansara en ella y posándose sobre ella. _

-¿Ves que fácil es rendirte a mis deseos?….no puedes luchar con mi fuerza Isabella.- _ La castaña estaba atrapada, quería arañarlo pero sus manos eran fuertemente sujetadas por una de las manos de Edward. La otra mientras tanto acariciaba su cabello castaño, su mejilla, y sus labios. _

-¡Está bien! Si me vas a violar hazlo de una vez y terminemos con esto.-

-¿Tan ansiosa te encuentras Isabella?-

-Odio cada caricia tuya, ¡eres un monstruo!-

-Entonces voy a tocarte un poco más…- _El cobrizo se abrió pasó al pecho de la castaña acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos, su piel era sumamente suave, y su rostro tenía un sonrojo muy particular, parte enojo parte inexperiencia_.

-Siempre es delicioso tocar un cuerpo virgen.-

-¿Acaso has violado a muchos?- Bella no se rindió y siguió tratando de alejarse del cobrizo, de pronto todo el mundo de Bella se había reducido a aquella tienda, en esa cama donde el ojiverde la estaba tocando.

-Tienes una boca que no puede sabe estar cerrada, ten cuidado porque puedo decidir callarte.- El cobrizo se acercó más al cuerpo de la castaña, su rostro estaba muy cerca de aquel esbelto cuello. Bella podía sentir la respiración de Edward haciéndose cada vez más elaborada mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo sensualmente pero apenas rozándolo. Bella podía ser virgen pero no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que el ojiverde estaba comenzando a perder el control, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos saboreándose cada parte del cuerpo debajo de él.

-Tu…tú no te comportarías así si yo fuera árabe, ¿no es así Edward?-

Desde luego que no. Pero contigo y conmigo las cosas son diferentes, te lo dije, ojo por ojo, tu cuerpo por mi venganza…cuando quiero algo no dejo que pequeños contratiempos me lo impidan.-

-¿Pequeños contratiempos? ¡O sea tú quieres arruinar mi vida y llamas así a mi resistencia! No tienes un gramo de compasión en ti…tu eres el tipo de persona que espera que cualquiera se rinda a tus pies a pesar de tus abusos.-

-En este momento no se me antoja maltratarte Isabella, quiero tocarte, tu piel es muy suave y hace mucho tiempo ya que no tengo una amante entre mis brazos que tenga tu pureza…si deseas seguir luchando hazlo, hará más placentera mi conquista.-

-¡Eres un demonio, salvaje, abusivo, secuestrador!- _Las manos de Edward acariciaban suavemente el cuello de Bella y sonreía ante las reacciones de su compañera. _

-Saca todo el enojo de tu cuerpo Isabella. Es bien sabido que cuando la sangre hierve de ira el dolor es menor.-

-¿D…dolor?-

-Todos nuestros placeres tienen que ser pagados de una u otra manera.-

-¿Y tú crees que yo…puedo encontrar placer contigo?…debes estar bromeando.-_ la castaña estaba respirando agitadamente, no podía negar aquella calidez que sentía en su cuerpo al contacto con el del cobirzo.- _

-Que importa si no encuentras placer conmigo, mientras yo obtenga lo que quiero.- _Eso solo enfureció y aterró más a la castaña quien se empeñó en pelear con más fuerza para zafarse de los brazos del ojiverde. Murmurando algo en árabe Edward se acercó más al rostro de Bella hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella. Por una eternidad inimaginable para la castaña sus labios se unieron en sincronía con aquellos que la besaban… Volvió a la realidad cuando aquellos labios dejaron los suyos y comenzaron a besar su cuello mientras las manos del cobrizo abrieron su bata… nadie la había tocado antes de esa manera, se sintió perdida, temerosa como lo había estado en el desierto cuando huyó su caballo. Bella siguió intentando liberarse en vano, la marca de sus besos estaba ahora sobre todo su cuerpo, de sus labios brotaron súplicas sin sentido que el cobrizo ignoró._

* * *

MIL GRACIAS! por sus Follows y favoritos, si la vdd como que medio odio a este Edward peero no se preocupen! soy romántica por naturaleza asi que hay final feliz asegurado =D

¿Qué creen que suceda? lean y descubran en el siguiente capitulo Hasta la proxima!

P.d- no olviden dejarme un comment n.n


	5. Malas noticias

ANTERIORMENTE...

-Que importa si no encuentras placer conmigo, mientras yo obtenga lo que quiero.- _Eso solo enfureció y aterró más a la castaña quien se empeñó en pelear con más fuerza para zafarse de los brazos del ojiverde. Murmurando algo en árabe Edward se acercó más al rostro de Bella hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella. Por una eternidad inimaginable para la castaña sus labios se unieron en sincronía con aquellos que la besaban… Volvió a la realidad cuando aquellos labios dejaron los suyos y comenzaron a besar su cuello mientras las manos del cobrizo abrieron su bata… nadie la había tocado antes de esa manera, se sintió perdida, temerosa como lo había estado en el desierto cuando huyó su caballo. Bella siguió intentando liberarse en vano, la marca de sus besos estaba ahora sobre todo su cuerpo, de sus labios brotaron súplicas sin sentido que el cobrizo ignoró._

* * *

_La castaña se sintió perdida bajo el cuerpo del ojiverde, su extensa espalda, sus brazos fuertes y piernas largas no tenían comparación con la corpulencia de Bella. Tomó el labio inferior de la castaña entre los suyos, mordiéndolo ligeramente. Sus manos no se habían detenido ni un solo segundo para acariciar aquel cuerpo a su merced. Bella sintió una de las manos del cobrizo deslizarse a una rodilla, subiendo lentamente provocándole escalofríos a su compañera. Bella, en vano trataba de empujarlo, lo que provocó que Edward se riera suavemente al sentir más cerca el contacto de aquel pequeño cuerpo con el suyo. _

-¿Sabes?, puedo tomar eso como una invitación. Dime Isabella, ¿acaso debo hacerlo?- _Lo que el ojiverde había hecho hasta ese momento era suficiente para la castaña, quien sentía hundirse cada vez en una extraña oscuridad con sus besos, se sentía confundida, asustada, pero sobre todo resignada. Su cabello estaba esparcido y revuelto sobre los cojines y sus labios entreabiertos después de haber sido besada de aquella manera tan atrevida por Edward. En un descuido sujetó fuertemente el cabello del cobrizo, como si tratara de arrancárselo con sus pequeñas manos. _

-Suficiente Isabella, deja de jalar mi cabello.- _El ojiverde logró zafar las manos de la chica de su cabello, sintiéndose perdido sus manos se deslizaron rozando el pecho de Edward que estaba en total despliegue ya que su túnica se había abierto mientras forcejeaba con ella. Éste sujetó aquellas manos pequeñas junto a su pecho, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el momento compartido enfocándose en el rostro lleno de sorpresa de la niña bajo él._

-Por el profeta…besar labios que no han sido probados jamás es sumamente delicioso.- _ La castaña se quedó quieta, ya no podía luchar más con él, era evidente que la diferencia entre sus fuerzas era demasiada. Sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados por los besos del cobrizo, odiaba la fascinación que mostraba el rostro de Edward en aquel momento. El contacto íntimo de sus cuerpos en aquella posición en la que se encontraban le permitía sentir el sexo del rubio presionado en una de sus piernas… no soportaba la manera en que Edward estaba devorando con sus ojos cada parte de su cuerpo, la hacía sentir indefensa, avergonzada y furiosa. Abruptamente se levantó, una mano peinando sus cabellos a la vez que ajustaba su túnica._

-Ajusta tu ropa Isabella.-_ El ojiverde se dio la vuelta dándole la espalada para buscar uno de sus cigarrillos. Bella obedeció, sus manos estaban temblando y como pudo reacomodó su ropa. Como deseaba tener un cuchillo o algo parecido y enterrárselo a Edward en el mismo momento._

-Te odio Edward….-

-Sin duda. Es una reacción bastante natural pero ya se te pasará. Agradece que me esté preocupando de tomarme mi tiempo para poseerte…-

-Oh gracias, que considerado de tu parte.- _Contesto la castaña con la voz cargada de sarcasmo._

-¿Acaso pensaste que tus encantos se me habían subido a la cabeza como un buen vino, y que no podría resistirte?-

-Para nada, sé que lo único que tienes en mente es fastidiarme la vida y molestarme.-

-Exactamente Isabella, me alegra que lo comprendas tan bien.- _El Sheik le sonrió, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y salió de la tienda. Bella suspiró y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo…era indispensable que Tanya la ayudara a escapar, confiaba en que ésta la ayudaría ya que notó la actitud que la joven tomó cuando Edward la hizo que abandonara la tienda y definitivamente sus atenciones para con ella tampoco la tenían muy contenta. La sola idea de ser poseída por un hombre como Edward tan solo para satisfacer su sed de venganza la hacía querer huir de él cada vez más. Seguramente después de violarla varias veces se volvería una cosa más sin importancia para el cobrizoo. Por más que se enfrentaba al ojiverde y lo insultaba sabía que emocionalmente no resistiría ser tratada de esa manera. Tenía que huir antes de que Edward hiciera más que besarla, lo que acababa de pasar sin duda había sido premeditado por aquel cruel hombre y eso solo había logrado asustarla más._

_Al ritmo de una música sensual una joven rubia bailaba. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto únicamente por unos pantaloncillos azules semitransparentes, su pecho únicamente cubierto por un brassier a juego, dejando a la vista un plano abdomen, mientras sus manos y tobillos estaban cubiertos de joyas. Era un espectáculo agradable ante algunas miradas._  
_La castaña permanecía sentada junto a Edward observando cada movimiento de la joven, después de todo era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver algo así. La música terminó y Tanya se sentó a un lado del Sheik aún moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente. El ojiverde le sonrió y tomó una de sus muñecas colocándole un brazalete nuevo. Esta agradeció el gesto y le ofreció sus labios al cobrizo, sin embargo, la respuesta de este fue colocar un pequeño panecillo en su boca._  
_La música seguía resonando en los oídos de Isabella, no podía dormir, se dio varias vueltas en la cama pero sus sentidos seguían pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó inmediatamente. Era una silueta esbelta con una lámpara en mano. _

-Soy yo Tanya…tengo un caballo afuera esperando por ti, te traje ropa adecuada para el desierto también.-

-T…todavía es de noche….¿dónde está Edward?-

-Aún durmiendo…- _ La respuesta de la joven rubia evocó una imagen en la castaña de un Edward en la cama de Tanya, durmiendo después de haber hecho quien sabe que tantas cosas. Y que ésta se había escabullido para llevarle las cosas y que pudiera escapar. _

-¡Vamos Isabella apúrate! No quiero pensar que pasaría si despierta y ve que no estoy a su lado….afuera tengo uno de sus mejores caballos…-

-No sé como agradecértelo… sé que te estás arriesgando mucho por mí.-

-Si te vas antes de que nos descubran entonces estaremos a mano.-

-¿Recordaste incluirme una botella de agua también?-

-Desde luego.- _Tanya hizo un agujero con un cuchillo en la parte trasera de la tienda y se deslizaron silenciosamente. _

-Vete ahora Isabella….espero que no nos volvamos a ver.-

-Concuerdo contigo Tanya.- _El caballo comenzó a alejarse del campamento rápidamente, Bella sentía un poco de dolor en su pierna pero su corazón estaba latiendo desenfrenadamente, por fin había escapado de las manos del cruel hombre que la mantenía presa. Tenía que poner toda la distancia posible antes de que este se diera cuenta de su ausencia y mandara a sus hombres buscarla. Después de algunas horas las luces del amanecer comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Isabella nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida, aquellos colores, aquella inmensidad de arena, entendía porque la gente que visitaba el desierto quedaba fascinada. _  
_La intensidad del sol se fue haciendo más fuerte, después de un rato la castaña tenía demasiada sed. Detuvo momentáneamente el caballo y tomó la botella que Tanya le había dejado en la montura, sin embargo, en el mismo momento escupió aquello…era agua si, claro pero con un indiscutible sabor a jabón. No podía creer que Tanya fuera tan malvada como para hacer algo así, sintió un gran coraje invadir su cuerpo._

¿_Por qué Tanya lo había hecho si el ojiverde había compartido su cama aquella noche? Después de que la joven rubia había terminado de bailar, Edward se despidió de ella y se había ido en compañía de Tanya. Bella había asumido que la joven rubia había dormido con el cobrizo, pero tal vez la había dejado sola igual que a ella. La castaña suspiró y comenzó a pensar en su abuelo. Este siempre le había contado las maravillas del desierto, pero hasta ahora entendía sus peligros. Su caballo lucía cansado, y lo comprobó cuando su ritmo comenzó a bajar poco a poco._

-No te preocupes amiguito, seguramente pronto encontraremos un lugar donde protegernos del sol y un poco de agua para los dos.-_ Después de un rato alcanzó a ver algo…eran un sinfín de palmeras, muchas habitaciones, definitivamente ambos estaban salvados, solo tenía que encontrar una persona con autoridad en aquel lugar para pedir su ayuda y regresar a tu hotel. Finalmente podía estar tranquila, había huido del Sheik y estaba a salvo, ahora si podría regresar a su casa al lado de su abuelo. Al adentrarse en aquella ciudad desértica, lo primero que vio fue a un niño pequeño. Se acercó a él pero el niño trató de huir. _

-No tengas miedo…mira…te daré estas monedas…necesito hablar con el Agha- _(esta palabra la usan los árabes para referirse a un amo o un oficial importante)- Fue la única palabra que el niño entendió, tomó las monedas que le ofrecía Shuichi y lo llevó junto con su caballo hasta un enorme edificio que estaba rodeado de palmeras._

-Casa de Agha.-_ La puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, así que sin más remedio decidió patearla y esperar que alguien abriera. Lentamente se abrió y reveló dos hombres que no lucían nada amables. Miraron a la castaña de pies a cabeza y entonces notaron que a su lado estaba un caballo. Uno de ellos se acercó a examinarlo y murmuró algunas cosas en árabe al otro hombre._

-Deseo ver al Agha…necesito su ayuda para regresar a Sehara.-_ Uno de los guardias le habló en francés preguntándole donde había obtenido el caballo. Bella les contó que se había perdido en el desierto y que la habían ayudado en un campamento._

-¿Por qué no te escoltó alguien de ellos de vuelta?-_ Sin duda la castaña no sabía que estaba muy lejos de Sehara. Los guardias hablaron entre ellos y finalmente uno continuó._

-Vendrás con nosotros.-_ El lugar era verdaderamente increíble, tenía un enorme jardín adornado por palmeras y fuentes. Inconscientemente comenzó a contarlas y se dio cuenta que eran cinco de ellas, entonces sentimientos de aprehensión lo invadieron._

-Necesito ver a alguien que pueda ayudarme.-

-Debes estar muy cansada después de cabalgar tanto tiempo. El Agha por el momento no está pero en cuanto llegue te atenderá. Mientras tanto nos ocuparemos de que comas y descanses.-_ Uno de los guardias llevó a Bella hasta un enorme comedor, los muebles y aquel olor particular le resultaban sumamente extraños._

-En un momento más te traerán algo de comer.-

-Tengo mucha sed, realmente apreciaría que me dieran algo de beber….¿crees que el Agha me pueda recibir el día de hoy?-

-Hemos recibido noticias de que llegará el día de hoy, pero no estoy muy seguro que pueda verte.-

-Oh dios mío…y no hay nadie más con quien pueda hablar que pueda ayudarme. Seguramente al Agha no le importará que me escolten a Sehara.-

-Al contrario, nuestro Agha se incomodaría si no tiene la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Además aún queda pendiente el asunto del caballo.-

-Ya les he dicho que me lo prestaron en el campamento, fueron muy amables conmigo.-

-De ser así, porque te dejaron irte solo sin conocer el desierto. Ese caballo es sumamente caro y tendrás que explicarle al Agha como lo obtuviste. Mientras tanto te alimentaremos.-

-Yo no me robé el caballo si es lo que estás pensando, quiero que lo regresen al campamento.-

-No debes preocuparte por eso ya que nos encargaremos de hacerlo.- _El guardia salió del comedor pero permaneció vigilando la puerta. La castaña tenía una extraña sensación de volver a ser una prisionera, sin embargo, estaba tan cansada que no tenía fuerzas para preocuparse más así que decidió alimentarse primero. Esperaba que el amo de la casa volviera pronto, seguramente él la ayudaría a volver a su hotel. Aunque le preocupaba el comentario del guardia respecto al caballo, que tal si la culpaban de robarlo, no sabía cuál era el castigo por eso….había escuchado que en algunos países del este solían cortarles las manos a los ladrones…. Un sirviente vestido totalmente de blanco entró en el comedor sirviendo una deliciosa comida para la castaña. Comió hasta saciarse y se quedó sentada por un buen rato reposando la comida._  
_Se puso de pie y contempló la majestuosidad de aquel lugar, a través de la ventana podía ver los preciosos jardines, estaban cubiertos de flores, como desearía estar en aquel lugar y no encerrada en aquel comedor. Se dio la media vuelta y decidió que iría al jardín a pesar de las protestas del guardia, sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una enorme sorpresa._

-¡TU!- _La castaña sintió su corazón a punto de detenerse, era sin duda su fin. _

-¿Quién más podría ser Isabella?- _El ojiverde le sonrió maliciosamente y observó como la castaña comenzaba a alejarse de él, pero el cobrizo no apartó su mirada de ella y la siguió por todo el comedor._

-Esperé a que terminaras de comer Isabella, no quería arruinar tu apetito.-

-¿Q…qué haces tú aquí?...¿acaso esta gente mando por ti?-_ Pregunto la chica entre confundida y asustada._

-Mi niña…yo vivo aquí….- _Fue la sencilla respuesta._

-¿Qué quieres decir? Alguien me dijo que el Agha vive aquí.-

-Y así es y está justo frente a ti. ¿Acaso no has entendido que siendo un caballo de mi propiedad iría a un lugar familiar para él?-

-¡Nooooo…!- _Las piernas de la castaña no podían sostenerla más, se sentó por un momento aún en shock. Algo dentro de ella tuvo sus sospechas cuando contó las 5 fuentes, pero aun así parecía irreal tener al ojiverde frente a ella después de haber tratado de huir a toda costa de sus manos._

-Gracias a la inteligencia de Bhrum estás a salvo, pudiste estar en peligro de muerte…aunque como veo las cosas ante tus ojos yo represento más peligro que el desierto mismo.-

-Así es.- _La voz de la castaña era apenas perceptible, no podía apartar sus ojos del cobrizo frente a él, sus ojos esmeraldas lucían un tanto furiosos además de otra emoción que bella no supo identificar._

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo…me vas a tratar como a una ladrona de caballos?-

-No sería mala idea que te escondieras de mí un tiempo.-_ El ojiverde respondió sarcásticamente, sosteniendo la fusta de su caballo en sus manos._

-¿Me vas a decir quién te ayudó a escapar de mi campamento?….o acaso, ¿debo adivinar?-

-Amm v-veras…yo…vi uno de los caballos cerca y lo tomé…-

-Pequeña mentirosa…los caballos son muy valiosos y siempre hay alguien cuidándolos. Solo alguien en quien yo confío tendría acceso a Bhrum…tengo que reconocer que eres mejor jinete de lo que pensé, ya que no es cualquier caballo, si acaso lo hubieses maltratado un poco te habría tirado de inmediato.-

-Supongo que ya lo examinaste para cerciorarte que no lo he lastimado en lo más mínimo…imagino que estás gozando a mi costa que no haya podido huir de ti a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos ¡TE ODIO!-

-Me alegra ver que tu espíritu de Swan sigue intacto. Es una de las cosas que admiro de ti Isabella…y sin duda esa admiración llevó a Tanya a ayudarte en tu afán de huir de mí, aunque fuiste muy ingenua al confiar en ella, siempre les hace cosas desagradables a las personas que no encuentra de su agrado, y sobre todo a ti por quien se siente amenazada.-

-¡Me dio una botella llena de agua con jabón!...francamente no me pareció nada agradable cuando le di un trago.-

-Lo imagino…pero me encargaré de que esa niña tenga su escarmiento.-

-No creo que lo tome muy bien después de siempre estar arrastrándose a tus pies en semejante acto de devoción. Aunque supongo que tus amantes disfrutan por igual una caricia que un golpe si viene de tu parte.-

-Anoche parecías disfrutar bastante el baile de Tanya, no sé si recuerdas que uno de mis hombres se acercó a hablar conmigo. Justamente había regresado de Sehara.- _El ojiverde hizo una pausa y miró intensamente a la castaña. Esta por alguna razón se sintió nerviosa y miró a Edward suplicándole con sus ojos chocolates que continuara hablando._

-Debí haber hablado contigo anoche Isabella.-_ La chica retrocedió ante las palabras, su tono no era sarcástico como en otras ocasiones y eso solo lograba ponerla nerviosa._

-Supongo que tenías otras cosas en mente…¿de qué se trata? ¿Tiene que ver con mi abuelo acaso?-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque siento algo extraño, tengo que regresar a casa con él y debes dejarme hacerlo.-

-Tengo que decirte Isabella…- Una de las manos del cobrizo descansó en el hombro de la castaña, en un gesto de apoyo ante lo que estaba por revelarle. -Fui informado que el hotel recibió un mensaje para ti de que debías volver a casa. El coronel Swan sufrió un infarto y lo llevaron al hospital donde falleció sin recuperar el conocimiento…me temo que no lo volverás a ver Isabella.- _Isabella se desvaneció en el piso, al mismo tiempo el cobrizo lo sujetó contra su pecho mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de la castaña. Ésta aceptó el gesto de Edward, después de todo estaba sumamente dolida como para importarle. Podía haberle dicho la noche anterior, pero debió hacerla a un lado porque su placer al lado de Tanya era más importante. _

-¿E…es verdad lo que has dicho Edward?-

-Desafortunadamente para ti Isabella así es.-

-¡Tuu…tú querías torturarlo… él está muerto por tu culpa!-_ Los sentidos de la castaña estaban totalmente nublados, solo quería lastimar a aquel hombre tan cerca de él. Como si sus dedos tuvieran voluntad propia, tomo un cuchillo que portaba el rubio en su cadera y lo sacó de su funda…en el siguiente instante lo enterró en su costado… El ojiverde maldijo fuertemente y se alejó de la castaña, el cuchillo cayó al piso y observó como del costado de Edward comenzaba a brotar la sangre._

-¡Por el profeta!... ¿te ha hecho sentir mejor enterrarme ese cuchillo?-

-¡Espero que te sientas peor!...tu maldad ha matado a mi abuelo…te vengaste e hiciste que pagara con su vida, ¿no es así?-

-¿Acaso lo hice Isabella?- _El ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente por el dolor que le ocasionaba la herida hecha por Bella, con su túnica presionó la herida para evitar que saliera más sangre. En todo momento la castaña no dejaba de mirarlo._

-¡ESPERO QUE TE DUELA MUCHO!-_ Bella estaba temblando, sus manos se acercaron a su rostro para disipar las ligeras lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos chocolates._

-Te aseguro Isabella que me duele bastante.- _El ojiverde la miró en silencio por unos minutos._

-Las noticias sobre tu abuelo se recibieron en tu hotel el mismo día que saliste sola al desierto. Tú y yo no nos habíamos encontrado aún ese día. Murió pacíficamente si eso te tranquiliza, sin embargo, no quiero seguirlo. Vamos, ven conmigo, tengo que atender mi herida antes de que tengas el privilegio de verme morir frente a ti.-

-¡Eso quisiera, pero se necesita más que una simple puñalada para matar un demonio como tú!-

-Ah, entonces ¿eso significa que no tienes el menor remordimiento de haberme lastimado?…dime, ¿porque es que estás temblando?, ¿por miedo o por lo que puedo hacerte?-

-Nada de lo que me hagas puede lastimarme ya. Debes sentirte muy decepcionado ahora que mi abuelo está fuera de tu alcance.-

-El lo está….pero tú no…-

-No puedes pretender mantenerme aquí…ya no hay razón… - _La castaña se quedó callada al ver como los ojos del cobrizo se tornaban maliciosos de nueva cuenta._

-Verdaderamente a veces eres demasiado inocente Isabella. ¿Acaso te has olvidado que el destino te puso en mi camino por una razón?-

-Nooo…yo tengo que ir a casa. No hay nadie más, yo soy todo lo que él tenía.-

-Desde luego Isabella. Su única nieta quien se desvaneció en el desierto. Es hora de que te resignes a lo inevitable mi niña.-

-¡No me llames así.-_ La castaña intentó acercarse y golpear el rubio, pero este detuvo su mano con fuerza, tanto que sintió un ligero dolor al ser sujetada de aquella manera._

-No voy a permitir que me trates de esta manera Edward.- _Bella comenzó a forcejear con el cobrizo, en respuesta este llamó a uno de sus hombres para que la sujetara, levantándola como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo._

-Llévala al harem…esta mocosa salvaje necesita ser enseñada como ser una mujer. Ponla bajo custodia de Jasper y dile que se asegure que no tenga acceso a nada que pueda cortar.-

-¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO EDWARD…ERES UN DEMONIO!- _A pesar de las palabras de la castaña claro que estaba pasando, el ojiverde tenía autoridad absoluta en aquel lugar. Mientras se alejaba en brazos de aquel guardia veía la sonrisa burlona de Edward mientras su mano presionaba su herida._

-¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE LO CLAVARÉ EN EL CORAZÓN EDWARD, TENLO POR SEGURO!-

-Cállate, nadie le puede hablar así al Sheik.-_ Le informo el guardia que la llevaba en brazos. Cuando el ojiverde se perdió de su vista y comenzó a ver todo lo extraño que la rodeaba se sintió perdida, lágrimas silenciosas abandonaron sus pozos chocolate. El harem estaba rodeado de flores, al centro una alberca rodeada por unas esculturas árabes. La puerta de uno de los cuartos fue abierta y Bella fue dejada sola en ella por el guardia. Más tarde Jasper había entrado en la habitación dándole una extraña bebida, ayudándola a cambiarse en ropa de dormir. _

_Después de algunas horas la castaña comenzó a estirarse, sin duda la bebida de la noche anterior debía haber tenido algún tipo de somnífero para calmar sus nervios. Ya no había más lágrimas en el rostro de la chica, en lugar de eso sentía una increíble desolación sabiendo que no volvería a ver a su adorado abuelo. Ya no había nadie que se preocupara por ella. _  
_Decidió levantarse lentamente y fue cuando notó la ropa que usaba, era sin duda la seda más fina que había visto, sin embargo, era demasiado transparente para su gusto, cada parte de su cuerpo podría delinearse en aquel traje azul. Se preguntaba qué pasaría con ella, después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar sonar la perilla de la puerta, y ver como esta se abría completamente. Una figura sumamente familiar para ella apareció entonces usando un traje blanco, permaneció quieto y Bella sintió su corazón desbocarse. Cuando el cobrizo cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, instintivamente Bella se hizo hasta el respaldo y abrazó las almohadas, sus ojos verdes seguían cada movimiento del cuerpo de la chica frente a él._

-Dormiste bastantes horas Isabella.-

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-

-Casi desde el momento en que te trajeron aquí, y eso fue desde ayer por la tarde.-

-¿Q…quién cambio mi ropa?-

-Desafortunadamente no fui yo.-_ Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro del ojiverde al ver la cara de desagrado de Bella ante su comentario._

-Estaba en manos del médico mientras cosía mi herida. ¿No vas a preguntarme como me siento después de tu ataque?-

-Puedo ver perfectamente en qué estado te encuentras. Eres tan fuerte como tus caballos.-

-Gracias por el interés en mi salud Isabella. Tu luces en excelentes condiciones…- _En respuesta Bella se sonrojó y enredó su cuerpo con las sábanas provocando que el cobrizo se riera._

-Eso es como tratar de ocultar una presa después de que su depredador la ha visto.-

-Con todas tus amantes, no creo que un cuerpo más sea una sorpresa.-

-Ah, pero siempre hay un elemento de curiosidad en la posesión de un juguete nuevo.-

-¡No soy un juguete….y ciertamente no soy tu posesión tampoco!-

-No te engañes Isabella. Tú eres mía…si decido poseerte ¿quien en el mundo vendrá a reclamar que te devuelva? Para aquellos fuera del desierto eres una chica que se perdió en él y murió, para quienes viven aquí tu eres asunto mío…un hombre con mi posición tiene autoridad sobre todos dentro de su territorio.-  
-Eso ya lo sé…-

-Has sido cuidado desde el principio, si te comportas seguro pronto te acostumbrarás a mi ciudad, estoy seguro que encontrarás que es un lugar fascinante.-

-Explícame como una prisión puede ser fascinante.-_ La castaña lo observó con un dejo de decepción en sus ojos, para ella no había algo peor que ser privada de su libertad por un árabe abusivo que solo la quería como su juguete de placer._

-Si vas a ver mi ciudad como una prisión eso será Isabella, sería más inteligente que la vieras como tu hogar.-

-Mi hogar es en Francia ¿qué clase de hombre tiene la audacia de decirme que debo ver este…este harem como mi casa? Yo no pertenezco aquí, no fui criada para ser el juguete sexual de nadie.-

-Mi querida niña, Allah creó criaturas como tú para ser cuidadas y deseadas, si no porque esa suavidad de tu piel, esos labios deliciosos, cada detalle de tu cuerpo es exquisito.-

-Dios…creo a las personas para que se amen unas a otras, no para ser abusadas.-

-Entonces déjame amarte Isabella.- _El cobrizo se acercó más a la cama, sentándose a un lado de Bella, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de la castaña._  
-Isabella, sé tan dulce como luces.- _Las manos de Edward sujetaron las sábanas con fuerza, haciéndolas a un lado y quitándole a Bella su falsa protección ante él. Al sentirse tan amenazada la castaña abandonó la cama y corrió hacía el otro lado de la habitación, tropezando con un cojín. En un par de pasos el ojiverde llegó hasta donde se encontraba Bella, posicionándose sobre ella y haciendo imposible que escapara. Bella lo miró directamente, llena de terror y reteniendo su respiración…El ojiverde por su parte la sujetó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo haciendo que la chica bajo el sintiera su sexo erecto presionado contra la suyo._

-¡Nooo….por favor Edward…!-

* * *

MIL GRACIAS! por sus Follows y favoritos, si ya se me tarde en actualizar pero bueno... son vacaciones y he tenido algunos problemas pero ey! ya estoy de regreso =) espero les guste el cap y como siempre me dejen sus comentarios :D

¿Qué creen que suceda? lean y descubran en el siguiente capitulo Hasta la proxima!

P.d- no olviden dejarme un comment n.n


	6. El primero

_ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene lemmon explicito si no es de tu agrado saltate este capitulo =D_

* * *

_Anteriormente..._

_Murmurando algo en árabe Edward se acercó más al rostro de Bella hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella. Por una eternidad inimaginable para la castaña sus labios se unieron en sincronía con aquellos que la besaban… Volvió a la realidad cuando aquellos labios dejaron los suyos y comenzaron a besar su cuello mientras las manos del cobrizo abrieron su bata… nadie la había tocado antes de esa manera, se sintió perdida, temerosa como lo había estado en el desierto cuando huyó su caballo. Bella siguió intentando liberarse en vano, la marca de sus besos estaba ahora sobre todo su cuerpo, de sus labios brotaron súplicas sin sentido que el cobrizo ignoró._

* * *

_Al sentirse tan amenazada Isabella abandonó la cama y corrió hacía el otro lado de la habitación, tropezando con un cojín. En un par de pasos el cobrizo llegó hasta la castaña, posicionándose sobre ella; haciendo imposible que escapara. Bella lo miró directamente, llena de terror y reteniendo su respiración…El ojiverde por su parte la sujetó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo haciendo que la castaña sintiera su sexo erecto presionado contra su bajo vientre._

-¡Nooo….por favor Edward, detente…!-

-No tengas miedo Isabella.-_La castaña lo miró directamente, podía ver la emoción en los ojos del Sheik por tenerla tan cerca._ -No tengo intención alguna de lastimar a alguien tan dulce y delicada como tú. Mi intención es llevarte lentamente a un placer tan grande que jamás has experimentado.-

_Mientras hablaba el ojiverde se puso de pie y tomó a Bella en sus brazos, llevándola de nuevo a la cama. La castaña sintió un extraño temblor recorrer su espalda ya que se encontraba sumamente nerviosa. Edward la depositó con suavidad en la cama sentándose a su lado y acariciando una de sus mejillas._

-Acércate Isabella…cuando deseo a alguien no dejo que nada se interponga en mi camino. Tienes esos hermosos ojos chocolates y tus labios son sumamente apetecibles.- _El cobrizo acercó sus labios a los de Bella, uniéndolos en un largo y sensual beso. La empujó lentamente hasta que su pequeña espalda descansaba en la cama, cubriéndola parcialmente con su cuerpo._

_La castaña __ permaneció recostada sintiendo como el cuerpo del ojiverde presionaba el suyo, provocando una sensación extraña en ella. Su temperatura se estaba elevando y sentía una ansiedad indescriptible. Trató de alejarse de los labios de Edward pero este parecía no tener la menor intención de detenerse.__En inicio pensó que el ojiverde la besaría salvajemente y con agresividad, sin embargo, sus besos eran suaves, probando, provocando cada centímetro de los labios de ella._

_Lentamente Edward se apartó de la castaña liberando su boca. La imagen frente a él era verdaderamente provocativa, los labios hinchados y ligeramente abiertos después de haber sido besados con tal intensidad por él, además de aquel cuerpo totalmente a su merced. Sus ojos verdes, ligeramente oscurecidos estudiaron cada detalle, cuidando en todo momento las reacciones de Bella. Cuando el cobrizo se separó, la castaña abrió sus ojos lentamente, no podía apartar su mirada de aquel hombre, era aterradora la situación en la que se encontraba pero también Edward era increíblemente atractivo.__En tiempo record el ojiverde había desabrochado los botones de la parte de arriba de la pijama de Bella, revelando aquel esbelto abdomen. El cobrizo se moría por recorrer aquella piel con su lengua, su pecho, aquellos botones rosas, su abdomen, aquel delicioso ombligo….y sin duda lo que había más al sur._

_Edward estaba encima de Bella rodeando las piernas de la castaña con las suyas, sujetó ambas manos y depositó un beso en su cuello._

"_Por Allah, la piel de esta niña es deliciosa." Pensó Edward en su fuero interno._

_Siguió descendiendo hasta que sus labios rozaron su pezón derecha. Bella para este momento ya estaba sonrojado y esperaba las siguientes acciones del ojiverde. Esos labios se sentían tibios rozando su pezón haciéndola sentir una sensación de humedad entre las piernas ante al contacto._

_Satisfecho con el resultado la lengua de Edward recorrió la suave piel de su cuello, dando ligeros lengüetazos y provocando que la humedad aumentara._

_Una de las manos del rubio se deslizó por su pecho, acariciando cada una de sus cumbres. La castaña tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Al llegar a su abdomen bajo sintió como la piel se contraría ligeramente. Los pantaloncillos semitransparentes que usaba Bella le estorbaban, deseaba sentir el sexo de la chica que se estaba entregando a el pero primero tendría que distraerla un poco._

-Ahh…no…Edward.-

_A través de la ropa ya era apenas perceptible la prueba de su deseo hacia él. Su mano la acarició por encima de los pantaloncillos, provocando que la castaña suspirara ante el contacto, en su vientre se formaba un nudo, haciendo que buscara el toque que aliviara aquella sensación. _

-Deseas esto tanto como yo, puedo sentirlo…-

-No…ahhh…no es cierto…"

_El placer podía verse en el rostro de la castaña, para distraerla más los labios del cobrizo se movieron hacia la curva que formaba su cuello para continuar con su recorrido. Para entonces Bella ya no se estaba resistiendo, solo se concentraba en la sensación entre sus piernas y en su pecho, no podía negar que lo que estaba sintiendo era sumamente agradable_.

_Aprovechando el estado de sumo placer de la chica, Edward le quitó los pantalones, la imagen con la que se encontró era algo que no llego a imaginar pues ya nada se interponía entre ambos._

_La mano que se encontraba en uno de sus pechos se atrevió a llegar un poco más abajo, brindándole placer lentamente mientras sus labios besaban cualquier parte de aquel virginal cuerpo que estaba a su total disposición. Edward descansaba entre aquellas esbeltas piernas, que trataban de cerrarse ante el placer experimentado. Sin previo aviso el cobrizo se atrevió a probar uno de aquellos pechos, saboreando a la castaña por primera vez._

-Ahhh…Ed…Edward"

"_¿Porque se siente…tan bien…que Edward…me haga…esto?" Se pregunto la castaña._

_Edward sujetó sus nalgas con fuerza mientras metía su mano se atrevía a descubrir aquella zona hasta ahora inexplorada. Las sensaciones para la castaña intensificaron a más no poder, aquella íntima caricia era agradabl. Edward intensificó sus movimientos, introduciendo un dedo en su húmeda y estrecha cavidad, sintiendo cada vez más la esencia de aquella niña._

-Detente…siento… que, no sé que es.- _Le advirtió al ojiverde, aferrándose a sus hombros._

-Adelante Isabella, dejate ir, te aseguro que te atrapare.-

-Ed…ah….ah….aaahhhhhhhhhhhh….-

_La castaña se estremeció intensamente por un momento todo se volvió blanco y el nudo que se formaba en su vientre de repente desapareció dando paso a una sensación de inmenso placer. _Bella escuchó la voz del cobrizo a lo lejos, lentamente comenzó a entender lo que le había dicho.

-Tu primer orgasmo fue mío…y tu virginidad lo será también.- _La castaña sintió entonces una alarma encenderse dentro de ella y trató de empujar al ojiverde aunque no tuvo éxito._

-También yo necesito un poco de ayuda Isabella.- _El cobrizo abrió su túnica y sacó su sexo erecto. La chica lo miró con un gran sonrojo y curiosidad, el miembro frente a ella era enorme y con una ligera curvatura_.

Sintió como Edward la tomaba de la cadera y la sentaba en sus piernas frente a él. Las piernas de Bella se encontraban a cada lado de las caderas del ojiverde.

-No…no Edward… no estoy preparada para esto.-

-Es mejor que seas una buena chica.-

_La castaña sentía el sexo de Edward rozar su abdomen insistentemente. Sintió una de las manos del ojiverde sujetar su espalda baja e impedir que se le escapara mientras que la otra mano comenzó a estimular nuevamente su vientre bajo. Comenzó a acariciarlos al mismo tiempo, uno minutos después Bella estaba perdida en las sensaciones que el cobrizo le brindaba, sus brazos estaban aferrados al cuello de Edward, toda claridad se había desvanecido desde su primer orgasmo._

_La mano del cobrizo la acariciaba toscamente, deseaba un orgasmo rápido después de haber visto a Bella rendida de placer mientras le brindaba lo mejor de él. edward descansó su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de la chica e incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos._

-Ahhhh….Edward …-

Bella tuvo su segundo orgasmo, el ojiverde lo experimentó al mismo tiempo que ella pero apenas ligeros susurros salían de sus labios. El cuerpo de ella perdió su fuerza y descansó en el pecho de Edward. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y trató de separarse del cobrizo.

-Eres un Estúpido Edward.-

-Estabas apenada pero no dejaste de ver mi cuerpo desnudo. Todo el tiempo que acaricie nuestros sexos no dejaste de mirar.-

_Bella sintió el sexo del ojiverde comenzar a volver a la vida, su cara se transformó de aquel agradable estado post-orgásmico a miedo ante lo que el corbizo pensaba hacerle. El sexo de Edward rozaba la entrada de la castaña peligrosamente, deseaba adentrar y hacer aquel cuerpo suyo pero necesitaría prepararla primero. Isabella al darse cuenta lo que pasaría comenzó a reaccionar peleando con él y resistiéndose a toda costa de que Edward hiciera más de lo que ya había hecho._

_ -_¿Acaso tienes miedo Isabella?-

-¿Cómo no voy a tener miedo si estoy en manos de un malvado tirano?-

-¿Así que a tus ojos soy un tirano?-

-Estoy seguraEdward, que tu solo sigues el principio de que tienes que dominar a los demás, y que estos deben permitirlo. Ya me has dejado claro que eres el líder de toda esta gente y eso te da poder absoluto sobre todo el territorio…y más después de lo que acabas de hacerme.-

-Así es Isabella, tengo poder pero no me acuses de aprovecharme de ello y usarlo de manera inapropiada.-

_El gesto de Edward reflejaba molestia absoluta después del comentario de la chica, su quijada estaba bastante apretada y sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto. Sus labios buscaron los de Bella besándola de una manera agresiva mientras sus manos sujetaban aquellas pequeñas muñecas, lejos estaban ya la ternura y paciencia del inicio. Su cuerpo ejercía una presión más fuerte sobre el de la castaña, haciendo que se hundiera más profundamente en la cama, una de las rodillas del ojiverde presionando entre las piernas de ella para obligarla a mantenerlas separadas. Al sentir la pierna de Edward entre las suyas, quedaron por demás claras sus intensiones haciendo que la castaña se llenara de miedo; trató de resistirse a sus besos y empujarlo, pero parecía que esto solo provocaba más el enojo del ojiverde._

-Jamás llames a un hombre tirano y esperes que se comporte como un caballero.-

El cobirzo sonrió sarcásticamente, una de sus manos sujetando las de Bella por encima de su cabeza mientras la otra acariciaba su pecho.

-No has aprendido mi niña inocente, ¿que darle a un hombre por su lado puede hacer que este sea suave contigo? Y que por el contrario desafiarlo solo provoca sus instintos más primitivos y salvajes.-

-Ja…¿darte por tu lado a ti?-

_Bella logró soltar una de sus manos e intentaba empujar al cobrizo haciendo que este solo sonriera. Podía sentir la erección del hombre frente a ella presionada en su abdomen bajo, su inocencia corría demasiado peligro._

-Eres un hombre cruel Edward…nada más que un bárbaro…me encantaría verte en el infierno.-

-Primero será en el paraíso Isabella. Ahora quédate tranquila o tendré que lastimarte más de lo necesario.-

_La desesperación de la chica la hizo moverse como una bestia salvaje, en su momento de terror recordó la herida que le había provocado al cobrizo el día anterior, así que una de sus rodillas se clavó en su costado viendo como el rostro de Edward se cubría de dolor._

-Ah! …por Allah, ¿acaso eres un gato salvaje?-

_Edward lentamente se sentó en la cama, su mano inmediatamente fue debajo de su túnica para revisar su herida, mordiendo sus labios ante el creciente dolor. La castaña lo observaba detenidamente, sentía su corazón a punto de salirse. Tomó los pantalones y medio se los acomodó de nuevo. No había sido su intención lastimar al ojiverde más de lo necesario, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que en su desesperación con la fuerza que usó seguramente había abierto de nuevo la herida de Edward._

-¿Estás sangrando?-

-Inevitablemente Isabella…tienes pensado pelear conmigo hasta el fin ¿no es así?-

-Si tengo que hacerlo así será Edward. Si acaso te he lastimado es porque tú te lo buscaste.-

-Aparentemente así es.-

_Los ojos esmeralda se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo de la castaña, prestando especial atención a sus piernas donde los pantaloncillos estaban desajustados mostrando parte de su abdomen bajo y enmarcando su sexo. __El cobrizo estiró una de sus manos y acarició ligeramente uno de sus muslos, la tela era suave al tacto, pero se moría por sentir aquella piel de nuevo en contacto directo con su mano._

-Todos las amantes que he tenido en mi vida, se han conformado con besos y regalos de mi parte. Pero parece que tú no eres de ese tipo Isabella. ¿Qué necesito darte eh? ¿Diamantes, rubíes? ¿Tu propio caballo árabe? Tiene que haber algo que quieras que me permita tenerte entre mis brazos sin arriesgarme a tener una herida de gravedad. Y te lo digo, si alguno de mis amantes se hubiera atrevido a insultarte siquiera yo mismo lo habría azotado…y tú has hecho de todo…-

-Francamente me sorprende que dudes en mi caso Yuki.-

-Tu piel es demasiado sensible y seguramente quedarían marcas imborrables, viste lo que te provocó el sol en un día. ¿Dime que debo darte para que te rindas a mis deseos?-

-Eso es fácil…dame mi libertad.-_Mientras decía aquello Bella sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas, era el único soporte que tenía por el momento, sus labios temblaban y sentía su corazón latir más rápido cada vez._

_-_Es la única cosa que me niego a darte.-

-¿Por qué Edward?-_Bella se sentó en la cama frente a él, sus ojos chocolate suplicándole silenciosamente al cobrizo que cediera._

-¿Acaso el tenerme aquí para atormentarme significa tanto para ti? Ya no puedes lastimar a mi abuelo, y sabes bien que nunca dejaré de odiarte.-

-¿Será que no lo harás? Creo que te ves realmente atractiva cuando me odias. ¿Porqué no mejor amarme? Tal vez de esa manera me aburra pronto de ti al verte sumisa y preocupada por complacerme en todos mis deseos por ser el Sheik. Así que ahí tienes tu elección, enamórate de mí y entonces te dejaré libre.-

-No hay una sola fibra de mi ser que pueda amarte Edward. No tienes compasión tu…tu eres un árabe.-

-Lo soy, pero ante tus ojos ser árabe es sinónimo de ser bárbaro. ¿Acaso tu abuelo te enseñó que ser francés te hace mejor que cualquiera? ¿Te enseñó que los árabes somos salvajes y primitivos? Somos una nación dura y un tanto desconfiada pero eso es debido al desierto Isabella. Somos como el desierto mismo, crecemos fuertes para combatir sus peligros y nuestras pasiones se igualan a la intensidad de la arena y el sol.- _Isabella permaneció en silencio, ella no había querido decir que por ser francesa era mejor que el cobrizo por ser árabe, la nacionalidad no tenía nada que ver en el asunto._

-Yo…no quise.- _La castaña se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, su mirada se concentró en la mano del ojiverde que seguía acariciando su pierna mientras hablaban, provocándole un escalofrío al ver la cicatriz en la mano de Edward y el contraste de su piel bronceada por el desierto con la suya._

-Aún eres una niño Isabella, todavía piensas en el amor como una emoción pura e inocente cuando en realidad el amor es pasión y deseo.- _Edward se inclinó repentinamente para besar aquellos deliciosos labios rosas, fue un beso apasionado pero sin agresividad ni violencia. El ojiverde se separó ligeramente y continuó su plática._

-Isabella, sé que aprenderás y desde luego pienso enseñarte las lecciones que obviamente necesitas. Estoy seguro que será una experiencia sumamente placentera para ambos….en el proceso tal vez descubras que nuestra cultura y manera de vivir son interesantes también.-

Entonces….eso quiere decir….que ¿planeas mantenerme aquí?-

-Así es mi niña. ¿No te sientes honrada de que así sea? Hay muchas personas en este lugar que serían más que felices de hacerme compañía…-

-No tengo que decirte que a ellos les agrada tu presencia Edward….ellos están aquí porque quieren ganar tu atención, en cambio yo….solo soy tu prisionera.-

-Tengo que admitir que en eso tienes razón. Hace mucho tiempo alguien con esos ojos cafés y tu cabello caoba hubiera valido una fortuna en joyas, aunque francamente a los bárbaros no les molestaría tener a alguien como tú en sus manos para su placer exclusivo.- _El cobrizo sonrió parcialmente, era una sonrisa un tanto burlona y provocativa mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de Bella._

-¡No me toques!- _La castaña __hablaba en un tono más fuerte tratando de alejar de una vez por todas al cobrizo de su cama._

-Tú no eres mejor que un bárbaro, porque tú estás educado y estás consciente del daño que me haces. Seguramente pronto habrá gente de mi abuelo buscándome, ¿qué harás si llegan hasta acá? La gente del hotel me vio….además al llegar aquí un pequeño niño me ayudó, seguramente él me recordará ya que le di unas monedas.-

-Si ese niño aceptó tus monedas seguramente era un nómada…Isabella a pesar de que piensas que soy un tirano yo no permito que mi gente pase hambre. Tenemos escuelas para los niños que no tienen padres y nos ocupamos de ellos.-

-¿Ah si? …yo….¡YO NO TENGO PADRES! y poco te preocupas por mí….para ti soy… soy solo un cuerpo.-

-¿Lo eres?…no creo que la mayoría de mis hombres te encuentren atractiva, así que no pueden pensar que esa es la única razón por la que te tengo conmigo.-

-¡Ah encima de todo me estás diciendo que no soy nada atractiva!-

-¿Acaso eres una niña pequeño?, reacciona y sé honesto contigo Isabella, debes estar consciente de cuan atractiva eres…la combinación de tus ojos chocolate, tu cabello largo y tu piel sin broncear te hacen mucho más interesante. Verás…para mí no eres solamente un cuerpo…si ese fuera el caso hay muchos cuerpos más atractivos que el tuyo en la ciudad-

-Claro imagino que tu ciudad está llena con ellos, como si fuesen juguetes esperando a ser usados para el placer de su Sheik. Pero la verdad yo paso.-

_El ojiverde tomó un cigarrillo de un pequeño bolso de piel que estaba unido a su cinturón. Lo encendió y regresó su completa atención a la castaña. Esta se sentía sumamente intimidada ante aquella mirada esmeralda que parecía meterse en lo más hondo de su ser. Siempre le producía extrañas sensaciones el que el cobrizo la mirara de esa manera._

-Si solo pudieras ver tus ojos Isabella. ¿De qué nacionalidad era tu madre?-

-No te interesa Edward. Ella no me tuvo para que encontraras diversión en mi físico…¡odio este lugar!-

-No debes tener miedo, no pienso tenerte encerrada todo el tiempo. Montas bastante bien Isabella así que podrás ir al desierto conmigo.-

-Solo si soy una buena chica querrás decir. Y si es que hago todo lo que tú me pidas.- _A pesar de las palabras del Cobrizo el saber que tendría la posibilidad de conocer el desierto y disfrutar de su encanto hacía su corazón dar brincos de alegría, podría disfrutarlo sin el temor constante de perderse o ser mordido por algún animal peligroso._

-¿Te gusta la idea no es así? Si eres una buena chica podrás hacer muchas cosas. Pero ni por un momento te engañes de que podrías huir de mi en un caballo, soy árabe y llevo el desierto en mi sangre, fácilmente puedo atraparte de nuevo, aunque creo que hay mucho que puedes disfrutar del desierto Isabella. Las puestas de sol en el desierto son hermosas, con esa variedad de colores. Y cuando aparecen las estrellas parece que podrías alcanzarlas con solo estirar tu mano.-

-No dudo que el desierto pueda ser fascinante Edward, para alguien que no tenga que permanecer como prisionera del Sheik.-

-¿Mi prisionera de amor acaso?...en el corazón de las personas siempre existe un miedo al amor y a la vez un deseo incontrolable de encontrarlo.-

-A…amor…no se parece nada a lo que tú tienes en mente de hacer conmigo.-

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo en mente mi niña? A parte de proveer a mi prisionera con todas las comodidades que desee.-

-No necesito deletrearlo para ti, ¿o si?- _El cobrizo estaba a una distancia más cómoda para Bella y conversaba con ella como si fuera un hábito de siempre. Estaban compartiendo un momento de intimidad aunque la castaña no se daba cuenta. Había algo extremadamente sensual en aquellos ojos verdes que parecían no poder apartarse de ella. Para Bella todo lo que experimentaba con Edward era nuevo, sensaciones de nerviosismo, atracción, odio, todas estaban presentes a la vez._

_-_Cualquiera pensaría que soy un monstruo contigo por la manera en que te portas Isabella.-

-Tu comportamiento es el que me resulta monstruoso, y las personas siempre juzgan a las demás de acuerdo a la manera que son tratadas.-

-¿Se te ha ocurrido mi niña, que si hubieras caído en las manos de los nómadas hubieras sido tratada como menos que un saco de patatas? Con una comida al día, una cama en el piso, y sin duda las atenciones de hombres grasientos cuyas intenciones serían menos que agradables para ti.-

_Bella __sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, sabía que lo que Edward estaba diciendo era verdad. A pesar de todo el cobrizo era un hombre refinado y sumamente limpio. Pensar que algún hombre asqueroso podría haber posado sus manos en su pequeño cuerpo la hizo sudar frío._

-Como decimos en el desierto Isabella, debes ver ambas caras de la moneda. Desde luego que hay sombra, pero si examinas el otro lado hay luz…-

-Está bien Edward tu ganas, tienes razón. Pero…cuando vine al desierto no era con la intención de quedarme. Francia es mi hogar y me encanta….-

-Francia era tu hogar, pero ahora el desierto ha tomado su lugar. Con el tiempo te adaptarás a tu nuevo entorno.-

-¡Pero porque debo hacerlo?- _Bella se hincó en la cama para acercarse un poco más al ojiverde, una de sus manos rozando un brazo de Edward en gesto inútil de súplica. La ropa de seda que usaba la castaña enmarcaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus labios ligeramente abiertos haciendo un puchero como un niño a quien le han negado algo que desea._

_-_Esa es la pregunta más tonta que me has hecho. Sabes perfectamente la razón por la que te tengo aquí, así que no te hagas la inocente conmigo.-_ Bella __se sonrojó ante las palabras del cobrizo, era obvio que solo la tenía a su lado porque quería disfrutar su cuerpo virgen, pero no apartó su mirada de aquellos ojos esmeralda que se la comían descaradamente._

-El desierto te ha hecho una persona cruel…cuando quieres algo no hay nada que te detenga a tomarlo ¿o si? No te interesan en lo más mínimo mis sentimientos, y tengo que soportarlo porque tu lo dices.-

-Eso ordeno. Eres igual que todo amante virgen, cuando está nervioso comienza a hablar sin parar.-

-Y tu….eres como todos los hombres hambrientos de sexo que solo les interesan sus deseos. ¿No te importa saber que te odio?-

-Odio…amor…es un árbol con muchas ramas.-

-Ustedes los árabes tienen respuestas para todo.-

-Así es Isabella. La gente siempre dice que ama una cosa o la odia, sin embargo, lo que realmente significa es que algo los perturba o emociona profundamente…y si esa cosa de pronto desapareciera de su vida provocaría un sentimiento de vacío.-

¿Quieres decir que si yo desapareciera de tu vida sentirías ese vacío?….a pesar de la fila de amantes que tienes esperando para compartir su cuerpo contigo.- _El ojverde le regresó la mirada a Bella, pero esta no sabía que significaba. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, revelando a una joven de cabello rubio._

_ -_Bueno…por lo visto no podías contener tu curiosidad un momento más hermanita, tenías que venir y ver a la nueva adición al palacio.-

-Así que esta chica es….-

_Aparentemente Rosalie era unos 3 años más joven que su hermano, pero era bastante atractiva también. Se acercó a la cama y examino a la castaña de pies a cabeza._

-Veo que la tienes en donde quieres hermanito.- _El ojiverde se irritó ligeramente ante el comentario de su hermana y volvió su atención a la castaña._

_-_Esta hermana mía tiene algo en común contigo Isabella, una lengua que no puede controlar…hace tiempo me persuadió dejarla ir a Europa a conocer algunos lugares y adoptó la costumbre europea de ser entrometida y habladora, fuera de eso la encontrarás agradable. Espero que se hagan amigas.-

-Antony, ¿para qué necesita Bella un amiga cuando tiene a mi varonil hermano para hacerle compañía?- _Rosalie solo estaba jugando con su hermano, fue entonces que Bella se dio cuenta que la chica estaba dispuesta a ser su amiga. La joven rodeo sus brazos en los hombros de su hermano y se acercó a murmurar algo, el cobrizo escuchó atentamente y entonces sus ojos mostraban un poco de sorpresa, pasó su mirada de Rosalie a Bella para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta._

-Las dejaré conocerse en privado, así que me retiro. Por favor Isabella abstente de pedirle a mi hermano que te consiga un caballo para escapar al desierto una vez más. Ya te he advertido de sus peligros y te garantizo que estás más seguro aquí.-

-Eso de acuerdo a tu definición de SEGURO.- _El ojiverde se acercó a Shuichi para murmurar muy cerca de su oído._

_-_Al menos por ahora puedes decir que estás segura al no estar en mis manos.-_La puerta se cerró mientras en el interior de la habitación se escuchaba la risa de Rosalie. Se sentó en un pequeño sillón y le habló a Bella._

* * *

Y...? que les pareció? n.n no olviden dejarme sus comentarios en un review, es lo que me motiva a seguir con esta loca idea =D

las espero en el proximo capitulo... creen que los problemas se vallan a solucionar entre estos dos? no dejen de averiguarlo en el proximo cap... nos leemos la proxima semana!

P.d mil gracias por sus follows y reviews del cap pasado =D


	7. Malas desiciones

_The lingering question kept me up... who do you love? _

_I wonder till i´m wide awake_

* * *

_-_Al menos por ahora puedes decir que estás segura al no estar en mis manos.-_La puerta se cerró mientras en el interior de la habitación se escuchaba la risa de Rosalie. Se sentó en un pequeño sillón y le habló a Bella._

-¿Con que escabulléndose eh?-

_-_Bella necesita ropa y vamos a buscar en mi vestidor algo que sea de su agrado. ¿A dónde vas hermano?-

_-_Voy a cenar con un amigo.-

_Abruptamente el cobrizo se despojó de su túnica y para sorpresa de la castaña, la envolvió en ella. Edward se percató de la cara de asombro de Bella, una de sus manos acarició suavemente su mejilla para después rozar sus labios. Lentamente se inclinó para besarla pero instintivamente la castaña se alejó haciendo que los ojos esmeraldas del Sheik se mostraran un tanto divertidos por su reacción. _

-Mi túnica jamás había lucido tan pistoresca…deberían hacer un retrato tuyo usándola.- _Por primera vez en su vida Isabella no supo que responderle al ojiverde, no podía creer que se había quedado sin palabras. Cuando el cobrizo usaba sus túnicas se veía increíble, dándole ese aire de amo y señor. _

-Ve con mi hermana Isabella…a pesar de lo atractiva que luces en esa ropa no me agrada la idea de que andes así por todo mi palacio. Estoy seguro que Rosalie podrá proveerte con toda la ropa que necesites.-

-¿Err…por…cuanto tiempo puedo estar con ella Edward?.

-Todo el tiempo que necesites, ve y disfruta el tiempo con mi hermana.- _El cobrizo comenzó a alejarse de ambas, Bella se quedó de pie observando el espacio donde previamente Edwward estaba parado. En su mente seguía la imagen de aquel hombre cobrizo vestido tan elegantemente, su voz retumbaba suavemente en su cabeza haciendo temblar sus piernas. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de la joven rubia, pero parecía no entenderle. Cuando esta la jaló hacia una habitación es que volvió a la realidad. Rosalie abrió todas las puertas de su vestidor, mientras la castaña solo permanecía sumamente sorprendida. Estaba emocionada de ver tanta ropa linda en todos los colores imaginables. _

-Ahí tienes Bella, escoge lo que te guste.-

-Nunca había visto tanta ropa en mi vida Rosalie, ¿cómo puedes usarla toda?-

-No la uso, solo me gusta tenerla. Me gusta la ropa linda ¿a ti no?-

-No es eso. Solo que cuando vivía con mi abuelo no me preocupaba mucho la moda, él quería que fuera una chica conservadora, así que jamás use nada llamativo.-

-A mi encanta todo tipo de ropa y además compro lociones que venden en el mercado, lo conozco desde niña y sé que lo encontrarás fascinante igual que yo. Debes venir un día conmigo, hay un señor mayor que prepara algo especial para cada persona…le diré a mi hermano para que te permita ir.-

-Dudo mucho que tu hermano me deje, sabe que a la primera oportunidad que tenga saldré corriendo.-

-No con sus guardias pegados a tu espalda.-

-¿Quieres decir que no te permite salir sola?-

-Ni siquiera cuando visito a mis amigas. A cualquier lugar donde vaya que sea fuera del palacio hay guardias cuidándome. Recuerda que soy la hermana del Sheik y siempre hay la posibilidad de que alguien quiera secuestrarme con el fin de obtener dinero o alguna concesión de carácter político.-

-Entiendo…justo el efecto que un secuestro no tiene en mi caso….puedo desaparecer y a nadie le importaría.-

-Bella….yo no quise decir que no eres importante. Supongo que yo no pienso en que mi hermano te secuestró o algo parecido, porque no te metió en un saco de patatas y te llevó por el desierto en su caballo.-

-No, pero desde el momento en que supo quien era se ha propuesto humillarme. Nunca había conocido a alguien como Edward.-

-Yo estoy acostumbrada a mi hermano tanto su apariencia como a su carácter. Pero imagino que para cualquier otra persona resulta intimidante…. ¿acaso él….es el primer hombre que te hace…tu sabes…sentir que corre peligro tu inocencia…?- _Un temblor invadió el cuerpo de Bella, no quería pensar en lo que la cercanía del ojiverde le provocaba….miedo, excitación, enojo, ansiedad… la túnica que rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo era un íntimo recordatorio de la cercanía que habían experimentado aquel día, sus brazos manteniéndolo cerca, sus manos acariciándola, aquel cuerpo fuerte y vigoroso era una amenaza para su inocencia. _

_-_Creo…que mi abuelo siempre me vio como una niña.-

_-_Pero mi hermano no te ve de esa manera, él te desea como la mujer que eres…- _La castaña no quería hablar más al respecto así que de nuevo concentró su atención en la ropa. _

_-¿_Te importa si tomo estas blusas y jeans?-

-Te dije que eligieras lo que te guste…¿quieres ponértelos ahora?-

-Necesito…ropa interior…primero.-

-Ah descuida eso no será problema…escoge lo que quieras.- _La joven abrió varios cajones llenos de ropa interior. Bella sonreía mientras elegía todo tipo conjuntos de ropa interior, se sentía relajada y muy contenta sin duda Rosalie compraba todo cuanto veía._ _La castaña se deshizo de la túnica del ojiverde dejándola a un lado. Iba a comenzar a desnudarse pero aquella túnica la recordaba a su dueño, así que se alejó y se dio la vuelta para cambiarse. La castaña optó por unos jeans grises y una playera café que resaltaba sus ojos. Rosalie le previó unas sandalias para completar su outfit._ –

-Te ves linda Bella.- _En el rostro de ella se formó una enorme sonrisa, la imagen del espejo era sumamente alentadora para ella._

-Como quisiera que mi abuelo pudiera verme, jamás usé un color así.- La joven rubia le sonrió sinceramente a Isabella, quien se estremeció ligeramente al mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?-

-Es solo que de pronto te pareces demasiado a Edward y eso me pone nerviosa.-

-Ambos nos parecemos a nuestra madre. ¿Te gustaría ver un retrato de ella? Lo pintaron justo después de que nuestros padres se casaron.-

-He visto a Emmet, el hombre con el que te vas a casar…estaba en el campamento…tu hermano lo envió a mi hotel para que averiguara si había venido solo al desierto y es cuando volvió con la noticia de que mi abuelo había muerto….Parece que todos ustedes cumplen todos los deseos de Edward aunque no sea justo para mí, ¿acaso Emmet tiene una razón para odiarme por ser una Swan?

-Sus padres fueron asesinados en aquel ataque….yo no sé qué pensar…no sé si está bien o no alimentar viejos rencores…no creo que mi hermano solo quiera vengarse, al menos no en su corazón…podría ser que por primera vez en su vida está dudando…-

-Ja… Edward dudando….quiere satisfacer su sed de justicia con mi cuerpo.-

-Nuestra madre era de otro país, ¿te lo dijo mi hermano? Estaba entre un grupo de chicas que iban a ser vendidos como esclavas.- _La cara de Bella estaba llena de sorpresa, nunca hubiera imaginado el origen de la madre del ojiverde. _

_-_Aunque te sorprenda aún pasan ese tipo de cosas en territorios casi en el límite de los dominios de mi hermano. Para esa gente las leyes no existen y si tu hubieras caído en manos de ellos te hubieran vendido al mejor postor como a mi madre. Mi padre se había enterado que una chica del grupo de esclavos era particularmente linda, así que pagó bastante dinero para que no la vendieran como una esclava. Ella se enteró quien había sido el hombre que la salvó de semejante atrocidad y vino a agradecerle. Aunque parezca increíble, se enamoraron y mi padre la tomó como su única esposa. Cuando ella murió el nunca se casó…vivió unos años más pero siempre extrañándola. Cuando veas la foto de mi madre tal vez entiendas porque Anthony no puede olvidar la manera tan cruel en la que murió. El apenas tenía 13 años cuando pasó, pero era suficiente grande para entender que el amor que se tenían nuestros padres era especial_.- La joven guió a Isabella a otros confines del palacio. Había una innumerable cantidad de escaleras y luces que iluminaban un gran corredor. La castaña notó entonces que un guardia los seguía muy de cerca. _

_-¿_Como aguantas que te sigan a todos lados Rosalie?-

-Supongo que mi hermano lo envió para cuidarte. Cada vez que mi hermano esté fuera del palacio enviará a uno de sus hombres a vigilarte en caso de que quieras convencer a otra persona para que te consiga un caballo y termines perdiéndote en el desierto o en manos de nómadas que venderán por un muy alto precio a una niña extranjera y virgen…Estoy seguro que Tanya esperaba que cayeras en manos de ellos y encima te consiguió uno de los caballos favoritos de mi hermano.-

-Tu hermano adora los caballos para también le encantan las chicas que se contonean para él. Vi a Tanya bailar para él en el campamento, tengo que admitir que es bastante lindo pero es sumamente celoso de las atenciones que Edward tiene con otras personas.-

-Tanya tiene unas garras afiladas, se la regalaron a Edward cuando apenas tenía 14 años.-

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!...entonces quieres decir que ella si es una esclava.-

-Así es…Tanya le pertenece a mi hermano y puede hacer lo que él quiera con ella. ¿te perturba saber eso?-

-Me parece una barbaridad que aun existan esclavos. Ahora entiendo sus celos de que Edward me tuviera en su tienda. Supongo que mientras yo dormía ahí tu hermano no le prestó mucha atención.-

-Mi hermano no vive con Tanya…-

-Pero pensé…-

-Él solo es un muñeco y cuando Anthony está de humor baila para él. No tengo que decirte que Tanya muere por ser la esposa de mi hermano…pero siendo el Sheik él necesita más que alguien que sepa cómo moverse y complacerlo.-

-¿Crees que Edward castigará a Tanya por haberme ayudado?-

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera Bella?-

-No soy tan malvada. La verdad fui muy tonta al pensar que ella quería ayudarme.-

-Te quería fuera de su camino porque se dio cuenta que tienes algo que ofrecer que ella no.-

-Pero yo no le estoy ofreciendo nada a tu hermano. Además en cuanto a apariencia Tanya es más linda que yo.-

-Es linda como un adorno pero sin ningún otro encanto. Te pido que no desees que se case con mi hermano, no quiero estar emparentado con ella. Anthony seguramente lo casará con alguno de sus oficiales cuando sea el momento.-

-Pero Edward…-

-¿Qué cosa Bella? Ibas a decir algo de mi hermano.-

-Pero alguien me dijo que tu hermano solo les da amantes vírgenes a sus oficiales.-

-Así es…-

-Creo que…asumí que Tanya era amante de tu hermano.-

-Te sugiero Bella que nunca des nada por hecho cuando se trate de mi hermano. Él es un hombre impredecible en muchos sentidos. Y aunque muchos hombres árabes hubieran hecho uso del cuerpo de Tanya de inmediato él no lo hizo. Se ocupó de que le enseñaran a bailar, ya que Anthony ama nuestros bailes y se relaja con nuestra música. Estoy segura que si no fuera un Sheik viviría en el desierto todo el tiempo solo ocupándose de su persona…pero siendo alguien tan importante no puede tener una esposa como Tanya…no es adecuado para mi hermano.-

-Pero Edward debe encontrar linda a Tanya, y si lo distrae bailando ¿qué más puede pedir?….-

-Bella, tú sabes bien que mi hermano no es un hombre ordinario…-

-Honestamente a mi me pareció que Tanya y Edward se ven bien juntos, ya que le gusta tener a la gente a sus pies y entera disposición.-

_La rubia tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro ante los comentarios de la castaña. A ella le sonaba como que Bella estaba celosa de la cercanía de Tanya a su hermano así que decidió molestarla un poco. _

-Así que…pensaste que mi hermano y Tanya eran amantes, jaja.-

-No es asunto mío lo que Tanya significa para tu hermano.-

-¿Ah no?...entonces no te molesta la idea de pensar en mi hermano Edward haciéndole el amor a Tanya en la tienda donde te tuvo mientras estaban en el desierto….-

-¡No me hubiera importado si en aquella cama le hubiera hecho el amor a todas sus amantes!- _Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta frente a una enorme puerta, no se escuchaba absolutamente ningún ruido y todo estaba adornado exquisitamente con lámparas con luz tenue. El guardia se acercó a Rosalie y esta le dijo algo en árabe. Bella se sintió un poco ofendida, ¿acaso todos en el palacio pensaban que era la amante de Edward?, y por esa razón tenían que cuidarla día y noche. Al entrar al cuarto la castaña sintió un escalofrío, estaba sumamente frío y por su apreciación era un lugar que no se usaba con frecuencia._ _La pintura frente a ella era enorme, podía apreciar perfectamente las facciones de la madre de ambos chicos. Era una mujer hermosa sin duda, sus ojos le recordaban demasiado los del cobrizo. Estaba usando un vestido sencillo pero eso la hacía resaltar aún más, su rostro tenía una gran paz y alegría. El marco era hermoso y tenía una inscripción en árabe._

-Rosalie, ¿qué significan esas palabras?-

-_"En la vida solo puedes tener un único gran amor"_- La joven se giró hacia Bella uniendo sus miradas.

-Mi hermano fue quien mandó poner esa inscripción. El adoraba a nuestra madre, y no pienses que era un niño consentido para nada. Pero siempre estuvo orgulloso de su belleza y elegancia, y a pesar de todo cómo podía montar y casar en el desierto como cualquier hombre.-

-Era muy hermosa…la verdad es que tú te pareces mucho a ella.-

-También Anthony se parece a ella Bella, sobre todo los ojos, así que por lo menos dale crédito a mi hermano por eso.-

-No niego que Edward es un hombre muy guapo…aunque muchos hombres árabes lo son ¿cierto?...tu madre se ve preciosa en ese retrato.-

-¿Sabes Bella?, muchas mujeres u hombres se hacen todo tipo de cosas para sus bodas, se llenan de henna como Tanyaa y se ponen mucho maquillaje, pero ve a mi madre, ella se veía hermosa sin nada de eso….el día que me case con Emmet quiero verme linda….-

-Seguro lo harás….tienes el mismo cabello de tu madre…ojalá encuentres la felicidad que esperas en tu matrimonio con Emmet.-

-Espero que si…aunque me preocupa Anthony, es mayor que yo y mira que no se si alguna vez se casará. Obviamente siendo el Sheik todos esperan que lo haga, pero ya casi cumple 25 años y no da señales de querer una pareja.-

-Ahí tiene a Tanya por si se decide.-

-También….estás tú….-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- _La castaña instintivamente se alejó de la joven en shock total. Sus ojos chocolates un poco desorbitados y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sus piernas se estremecían al grado de sentir que no podría sostenerse por mucho tiempo más. -_¿Que dijiste?-

_-_Me escuchaste Bella….eres joven y sana…y sin duda alguna eres la única que se atreve a desafiar a mi hermano. Llevas en tu sangre el ser un soldado como tu abuelo, así que eres fuerte…-

_-_Para Rosalie, no sigas diciendo esas cosas….Edward es el último hombre en el planeta con quién querría casarme, y te aseguro que él piensa lo mismo de mí…nos odiamos mutuamente.-

-Lo dices como si trataras de convencerte a ti misma de que odias a mi hermano, pero en verdad puedes decirme que cuando lo ves no sientes algo dentro de ti al pensar que va a ponerte un dedo encima. Hay hombres que tienen ese efecto en las personas que les interesan, ¿puedes decirme honestamente que te disgusta la idea de sentir su boca sobre tus labios y su cuerpo presionado al tuyo?-

-Errr….yo…no quiero hablar de eso….- _Dijo la castaña sonrojándose furiosamente. _

-¿Porque?...acaso la vida con un viejo como tu abuelo te hizo una reprimida sexual….te sientes apenada de tus instintos naturales.-

-N…no….-

-¿Estás segura? Me parece que tu vida con tu abuelo ha sido más recluida que la mía. Desde niños se nos enseña a conocer nuestro cuerpo y nuestra sensualidad.-

-Mi abuelo y yo éramos muy unidos…me gustaba nuestra vida de la manera que era…..- _ Los pozos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar que la única persona en el mundo que la quería no estaría a su lado jamás. Estaba sola en un mundo de extraños…miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie que pudiera reconfórtala…al dar un pequeño paso sintió algo enredarse en su pierna. En inicio se asustó un poco hasta que ubicó de qué se trataba, era un gato blanco bastante peludo y regordete. _

-Hey amiguito, ¿me dejarías cargarte?-

-Su nombre es micifuz, y créeme que no dudará en arrojarse a tus brazos para que lo consientas, aunque debo advertirte que es un poco pesado….parece que le agradas…vámonos Bella puedes traerlo contigo si lo deseas, ya es hora de cenar y debemos apresurarnos.- _Regresaron a las habitaciones principales y se digirieron a una habitación pequeña donde les sirvieron la cena. Era sumamente íntimo y agradable y en el fondo podía escucharse música árabe. Cerca de ellos permanecía el guardia que no se le despegaba a la castaña, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. _

-¿Cuánto tiempo planea Edward tenerme encerrada aquí?-

-Deja de pensar en mi hermano y prueba este delicioso pastel de queso…-

-Me pregunto si mi abuelo sabía que sus días estaban contados cuando hablé con él y no puso objeción a que viniera al desierto yo sola. Él quería que viera el desierto por mí mism, tal vez quería morir en paz…debí haberme dado cuenta de eso, pero con toda la emoción que me produjo la posibilidad de mi viaje, no me percate de nada…no puedo condenarlo como tu hermano si él nunca fue malo conmigo.-

-Así es la vida Bella…debemos aceptar a las personas que queremos por la manera en que son con nosotros. No somos perfectos, por el contrario la mayoría de las personas tenemos muchos defectos"

_Esa noche el enorme gato durmió con Bella haciéndole compañía. La castaña permaneció despierta gran parte de la noche, escuchando aquella música agradable y a la vez desconocida para ella. Su habitación no estaba cerrada con llave pero sentía la presencia de alguien afuera, el ojiverde no la dejaría sin vigilancia para que escapara de nuevo_. _El sueño comenzó a ganarle y se tapó con aquellas suaves sábanas de seda, inconscientemente recordó el aroma y la sensación de la túnica con la que el cobrizo la había cubierto, haciendo que su cuerpo experimentara una extraña calidez. El podía ser cruel, pero en otras ocasiones era extremadamente considerado y solo pensaba que le esperaba con Edward una vez que este decidiera llevar sus amenazas a la última conclusión. Cualquier lado del ojiverde podía ganar…y por el momento no estaba segura de que estaba pensando Edward…lentamente se fue quedando dormida preguntándose que traería el día de mañana._

_A la mañana siguiente una figura entró a habitación de la castaña, lentamente se acercó a la cama y lo sacudió ligeramente_.

-Bella despierta.- _La castaña se estiró y giró su cuerpo encontrándose con unos intensos ojos azules. _

-¿A...Alice?- _Bella se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en la cama observando al pelirrojo que lucía un poco angustiado. _

_-_¿Qué sucede Alice, porque tienes esa cara?-

-El sheik Edward me ha pedido que viniera a ayudarte a tomar un baño rápidamente, te espera para el castigo de Tanya.-

-P…pero yo no quiero estar presente.-

-Son las instrucciones que tengo BElla, y si no me acompañas me meteré en problemas.- _En tiempo record la castaña ya se encontraba limpia, usó unos jeans deslavados y una camisa azul celeste. Acompañó a la joven pelinegra p a una gran sala, donde Edward estaba sentado visiblemente molesto. _

_-_Emmm…Edward…yo no quiero estar aquí.-

-No me contradigas Isabella, no estoy de humor para tolerar tu actitud de siempre en este momento.- _La castaña decidió sentarse a su lado y permanecer en silencio. Los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de furia, sin duda era mejor no molestarlo más por un rato. La puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando a un guardia quien sujetaba a Tanya por uno de sus brazos. _

-Mi señor Edward…Isabella me engañó para ayudarla…por favor…perdóneme.-

-Cállate Tanya, estoy sumamente molesto molesto contigo. Te atreviste a desafiarme y por eso recibirás tu castigo.- _La joven rubia trataba de soltarse del guardia pero éste lo sujetaba con fuerza. Otro hombre se acercó a Tanya sujetando un látigo en una de sus manos. _

-No deseo que mi señor esté molesto, ¿qué puedo hacer para que eso cambie?-

-Escúchame cuidadosamente Tanya. Recibirás 20 azotes por haber ayudado a Isabella a escapar del campamento. Obviamente tendré a alguien que atienda tus heridas después. Una vez que sanes te enviaré a una ciudad lejana y te casarás con uno de los soldados de mi amigo el Sheik Denali"

-Noooo mi señor yo no deseo partir de su lado. Por favor permítame quedarme con usted.-

-Isabella va a ocupar tu lugar, así que no te necesito.- _La cara de Tanya era de odio absoluto. Se hincó frente a Edward y Bella, e inmediatamente uno de los guardias descubrió su espalda. La castaña estaba horrorizada ante lo que estaba presenciando, ¿acaso Edward se atrevería a tanto por una desobediencia? El primer latigazo rozó la espalda de la joven rubia, dejando una marca roja. _

-Ah…- Cada golpe se iba haciendo más fuerte, los ojos de Tanya estaban cubiertos de lágrimas silenciosas. Cuando llevaban 10 latigazos Isabella no pudo más y se puso de pie.

-Edward, ya es suficiente, dile a tus hombres que se detengan.- _El cobrizo guió sus ojos esmeralda hacia la castaña, estaba molesto aún, apretó su puño y empujó a Bella hacia donde se encontraba Tanya. _

-Pueden detenerse con el castigo de Tanya, parece que Isabella está dispuesta a soportar el resto de los latigazos, ¿es así?-

-Edward…yo…- _Uno de los guardias sujetó a Bella con fuerza evitando que se moviera, sin embargo cuando el rubio lo vio tocando a la castaña enfureció._

-Suéltala Armhar y encárgate de que curen a Tanya y sea enviado a Ermihab para que conozca a su futuro esposo.-

-Me opongo a casarme con un soldado, jamás lo permitiré….-

-¿Vas a oponerte una vez más a mis órdenes Tanya?-

-Así es mi señor…le pido me permita recuperarme de mis heridas y entonces dejaré el palacio para siempre.-

-Muy bien, cumpliré tu deseo. Pero que te quede claro que jamás podrás volver aquí.- _Tanya a pesar del dolor se puso de pie y se acercó a Bella quedando frente a ella. _

-Juro que me vengaré de ti Isabella, no te dejaré permanecer en los brazos de mi Sheik.-

-No seas insolente Tanya, Isabella te acaba de salvar de los 20 azotes, así que deberías estar agradecida.-

-No quiero deberle nada a ella…prefiero recibir los 10 azotes restantes.-

-Te complaceré entonces, pero yo mismo seré el encargado de dártelos. Isabella retírate.- _La castaña miró totalmente sorprendida a Edward ante aquella revelación. El rubio se puso de pie y tomó el lugar del guardia, Bella solo presenció el primer azote y decidió irse de ahí, había sido más fuerte que los anteriores. Por su parte el ojiverde terminó con el castigo de la joven para después retirarse. Tanya por su parte quedó tendida en el piso por algunos segundos._

-Nunca perdonaré a esa extranjera por robarme la atención de mi Sheik…me vengaré.-

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio? U.u lo sé no tengo perdon de Dios... me tarde dos semanas en subir nuevo cap... pero en mi defensa debo decir que tuve examenes y realmente debía esforzarme para pasar =) pero ahora que las cosas vuelven a su cauce "normal" les dejo este cap... si son buenas y me dejan muchos comments (que es lo que me motiva escribir) prometo que esta misma semana tienen el siguiente cap.**

**Nenas! muchisimas gracias por el tiempo que le dedican a leer esta locura me hace muy feliz =D nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	8. No es lo mismo

_We´re not broken just bet and we can learn to love again..._

* * *

_La castaña después de salir del castigo de Tanya se dirigió al jardín, necesitaba alejarse de todos. Se sentó cerca de la fuente bajo una palmera rodeada de hermosas flores. No entendía el porqué el ojiverde era tan considerado con ella, había presenciado parte del castigo de Tanya y Edward se había mostrado implacable con ella. _

"_¿Acaso le importo a Edward?…si no es así porque se detiene a castigarme como lo hizo con Tanya…sé que dice que quiere mi virginidad….y me…me…me hizo…aquello…pero no me ha obligado a más…no lo entiendo…" Pensó Bella para sí misma._

_Una joven se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba Isabella, esta no se percató de su presencia hasta que estaba sentado frente a ella. _

-Hola Alice.-

-Parecías perdida en tus pensamientos y pensé que te gustaría un poco de compañía.-

-La verdad es que me siento a gusto contigo aunque no pensé que no te vería pronto. ¿Edward te trajo de vuelta al palacio?-

-Así es, el Sheik piensa que te sientes más cómoda conmigo que con su hermana Rosalie, además ella se casará en dos semanas y dejará el palacio.-

-¿Entonces solo lo haces porque Edward te lo pidió?- _ La cara de la castaña se tornó un poco triste, parecía que todas las personas que la rodeaban solo complacían al cobrizo pero en realidad no les interesaba acercarse a Bella para ser amigos. _

-Te equivocas Bella, me simpatizas y además quise venir porque me gusta estar en el palacio ya que…- _Alice no terminó la oración ya que un hombre rubio con unos intensos ojos azules y cabello un poco más largo de lo habitual hizo su aparición. _

-Buenos días…joven Isabella es bueno verla con buena salud, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Jasper, soy uno de los oficiales y hombres de confianza del Sheik.- _La castaña solo lo observó pero no dijo nada. Entonces el rubio dirigió su atención la pelinegra. _

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Alice. ¿Estás disfrutando tu estancia en el palacio?-

-Así es joven Jasper, me gusta la tranquilidad del palacio y sobre todo la compañía.-

-No me llames así recuerda que te pedí que solo me llamaras Jazz, espero lo hagas la próxima vez. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Sheik?-

-Estaba en el gran salón aplicando un castigo, debe estar por ahí Jazz.-

-Muchas gracias linda, espero poder conversar más contigo más tarde. Con permiso joven Isabella.-_ Cuando el rubio se alejó Isabella prácticamente gritó en el rostro de la joven a su lado. Esta tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa delatadora _

-Con que linda ¿Eh?-

-No debe extrañarte Bella, Jasper siempre es así.-

-Es así solo contigo ¿cierto?...dime Alice ¿te gusta?-

-Prométeme que lo que hablaremos será solo entre nosotras Bella.-

-Claro Alice, puedes confiar en mí, te lo aseguro.-

-Mira, yo conocí a Jasper hace 2 años cuando regresó al lado del Sheik. Estuvo en misiones importantes y al cumplirlas mi señor decidió que permanecería a su lado para apoyarlo, y más ahora que la joven Rosalie se casará con Emmet quien gobernará otras partes del territorio. Desde que cumplí 19 años Jasper se ha comportado de esa manera, así que ya me acostumbré.-

-Pero él te gusta ¿no Alice? Si no fuera así no sonreirías como lo haces y no permitirías que te llamada "linda"-

-No te voy a negar que Jasper me parece muy atractivo y que lo quiero, pero por si no lo sabes, mi hermano ha elegido al hombre con quien he de casarme. En un Sultán 50 años quien es sumamente rico.-

-¡No puede ser! ¿Porque quiere casarte tu hermano con un anciano?, si tu quieres estar con Jasper, ¿porqué no puedes elegir? Es como dice Rosalie, necesitas un hombre que pueda hacerte vibrar y estrecharte entre sus brazos y darte placer.-

-Desearía poder estar con Jasper, pero mi hermano ha decidido y tengo que acatar su decisión.-

-Solo dime una cosa Alice, si pudieras elegir, ¿estarías con Jasper?-

-Desde luego, Jasper es increíblemente guapo y siempre pienso en cómo sería sentir su cuerpo presionado con el mío, en sus labios besándome, sus manos recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo y sobre todo despertar a su lado cada mañana.- _La castaña se quedó callada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí ante la declaración de su nueva amiga, era obvio que a la pequeña Alice le encantaba el rubio de cabello largo. _

-Yo te ayudaré Alice.-

-No puedes cambiar las cosas Bella pero te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí.-

-Si me disculpas Alice tengo algo que hacer, nos veremos más tarde. Ojalá puedas venir a mi habitación más tarde para conversar.-

-Solo pediré la aprobación del Sheik y si no hay problema ahí nos veremos.- _La castaña se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el gran salón donde el castigo de Tanya había tenido lugar. Entró sin llamar pero para su sorpresa el ijiverde ya no se encontraba ahí. _

-¿Se te perdió algo Bella?-

-Hola Rose estoy buscando a tu hermano. Necesito hablar con él, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?-

-Está en una reunión privada con Jasper, puedo decirte donde es si lo deseas.-

-Te lo agradecería mucho Rose.-

-Yo iré a medirme mi traje de boda… espero que estés lista Bella, no puedes faltar siendo mi nueva hermana.-

-Me gustaría asistir a tu boda ya que jamás que visto una de tipo árabe. Si Edward me lo permite estaré ahí para felicitarte y desearte lo mejor.- _La rubia tomó la mano de Isabella y la guió por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar del castillo un tanto más privado._

-Aquí es Bella, mi hermano y Jasper generalmente tardan horas discutiendo sus asuntos pero si quieres esperarlo es asunto tuyo. Nos vemos después.- _La joven se paseó frente a la habitación por una hora, pero parecía que los hombres no pensaban terminar pronto. Por lo que tocó a la puerta, la voz sexy del ojiverde indicó que pasara aunque en su rostro se dibujaba un rastro de molestia._

-Específicamente ordené que nadie me molestara mientras estaba con Jasper, ¿tanto deseas estar cerca de mí Isabella?- La castaña iba a hacer uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches, pero estaba ahí por una razón y debía mantener el control. El rubio de cabello largo parecía divertido ante la reacción de ella.

-Necesito hablar contigo Edward, es algo importante.-

-Cualquier cosa que esté pasando por esa cabecita tuya puede esperar. Jasper y yo estábamos discutiendo asuntos vitales para el territorio. Aunque si tanto deseas mi atención en este momento estoy dispuesto a dártela con una condición.- _Por la mirada del cobrizo de ojos verdes no sería nada bueno para Bella seguirle el juego. _

-Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que no sea acostarme contigo_.- El rubio de cabello largo se sorprendió por la declaración de Isabella, la chica en verdad era todo un reto tal y como el Sheik le había dicho. _

-Parece que necesitan privacidad así que terminaremos nuestros asuntos más tarde Sheik.-

-Espera Jasper primero Isabella tiene que besarme, si lo hace entonces suspenderé mi reunión y le prestaré toda mi atención.- _La castaña quería vociferar insultos y golpear al ojiverde, debió suponer que querría algo así pero quería ayudar a Alice a estar con la persona que quería._ _Se acercó lentamente a Edward, descansó una de sus manos en su hombro y se inclinó para depositar un beso en sus labios._

-¿Acaso eso es un beso Isabella? Tienes que hacerlo mejor si quieres que suspenda mis asuntos.- La joven decidió darle gusto a Edward por una vez, una de sus manos tomó su cuello y la otra descansó en el rostro del cobrizo, acercando sus labios a los suyos rozándose momentáneamente para después introducir su lengua en la boca de Edward, a lo que el ojiverde respondió complacidamente luchando con la lengua de la joven. El beso se hizo más húmedo y sensual en unos segundos. Al separarse Bella se puso de pie con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, llena de incomodidad al notar la mirada de Jasper.

-Terminaremos de hablar en la cena Jasper.- Jasper salió de la habitación dejando solos a e Isabella. La castaña se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba Jasper con anterioridad.

-Dime Isabella ¿qué es eso que tienes que hablar conmigo?, debe ser importante para que hayas accedido a besarme de la forma en que lo hiciste.- _Bella aun se sentía nerviosa por el beso con el cobrizo, le provocaba demasiadas sensaciones el experimentar cualquier tipo de cercanía con éste y conforme pasaba el tiempo parecía hacerse más intenso._

-Quiero pedirte que hables con el hermano de Alice para que no lo obligue a casarse con ese anciano de 50 años.-

-Debes estar consciente Isabella que yo no puedo intervenir en las decisiones que tome su hermano en lo que respecta a su familia.-

-Yo sé que si le dices algo te escuchará porque eres el Sheik.-

-¿Por qué tanto interés en eso?

-Pues…- _La castaña quería ayudar a su amiga, claro que la apreciaba y estaba en su naturaleza tratar de dar lo que recibía de las demás personas._ -Lo que sucede es que Alice está enamorada de otra persona. Por eso tienes que ayudarme.-

-¿Acaso Alice te pidió que hablaras conmigo?-

-Ella jamás lo haría y lo sabes, pero creo que es como dice Rosalie, que necesita un amante joven y vigoroso que la ame y pueda hacerla sentir una mujer.-

-Yo puedo ser ese hombre para ti Isabella, sin duda puedo darte un placer inimaginable si me dejas…aquella vez te veniste dos veces y prácticamente no te hice nada.-

-V-veras...no estoy aquí para hablar de mí. ¿Me vas a ayudar si o no con el asunto de Alice?-

-¿Quién es el hombre que le interesa a Alice, de quién está enamorado esa niña?-

-Ammm pues verás…es…Jasper…-

-Debí suponerlo.-

-¿Porque lo dices Edward?-

-No puedo decírtelo. Sin embargo, compartiré una cosa contigo. Si tu amiga no desea casarse con ese anciano hay una manera de evitarlo.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tiene que deshonrar a su familia entregándole su virginidad a otro hombre que no sea su futuro esposo. De esta manera puede evitar la boda, sin embargo, también tendría que enfrentar a su hermano y estoy seguro que éste lo desconocería como familia. Alice debe saber de esta ley pero no creo que la considere una opción.-

-No suena tentador, pero si Alice quiere en verdad estar con Jasper, se entregará a él.-

-No debes tomarlo a la ligera Isabella porque Alice solo tiene a su hermano en este mundo y los lazos familiares son importantes. Ve tu ejemplo, valoras tu virginidad más que nada en el mundo, has luchado incansablemente para que no te reclame como mía.-

-Eso es porque yo…yo no estoy enamorada de ti Edward, y tú quieres poseerme por venganza. Y Alice quiere a Jasper por lo tanto es diferente.- _ El ojiverde se quedó serio, las palabras de Bella lo habían afectado un poco con aquella revelación, se puso de pie y miró a la joven frente a él._

-No puedo ayudarte. Será mejor irnos a comer ya que tengo asuntos importantes que atender.-

-¡P…pero Edward, dijiste que me ayudarías!-

-Dije que te escucharía y ya lo hice. Francamente no me apetece seguir en tu compañía.- _ La castaña sintió su orgullo herido, primero el cobrizo había tratado de tocarla cada vez que la veía y ahora parecía que ya no querer estar con ella, tal vez ya se estaba cansando de su actitud rebelde de todo el tiempo. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor. _

_Al caer la noche la castaña se encontraba en su habitación descansando, alguien tocó a la puerta y con gusto se dio cuenta que se trataba de su amiga Alice. _

-Pasa Alice, estaba esperándote.-

-¿Te pasa algo Bella?- _La pelinegra notó un tanto desanimada a su amiga, a pesar de estar en desacuerdo de vivir en el palacio generalmente lucía más contenta._

-No es nada Alice...¿por qué no me dijiste que si pierdes tu virginidad con Jasper no tendrías que casarte con ese hombre viejo?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-No importa como lo sé. ¿Te atreverías a hacerlo con Jasper y desafiar a tu hermano para ser feliz?-

-Mi hermano es todo lo que tengo, sin él estaría sola en el mundo-

-No lo estarías tendrías al amor de tu vida al lado. De cualquier manera cuando te cases no verás mucho a tu hermano.-

-Lo dices como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. ¿Tú te atreverías Bella?-

-Yo lo haría por defender mi amor si tuviera a una persona especial como tú.-

-Pensé que te sentías atraída por el Sheik…discúlpame que me meta pero parece que así es.-

-No te voy a negar que Edward es un hombre sumamente atractivo, pero…él…yo no….-

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Bella. ¿Te gustaría aprender nuestras danzas? Puedo enseñarte y seguro nos divertiremos mucho, quiero verte sonreír.-

-Me gustaría mucho, aunque deberás ser paciente conmigo nunca antes he bailado y no sé si podré hacerlo.-

-Muy bien Bella mañana comenzaremos entonces.-

Mientras tanto Edward y Jasper se encontraban terminando de discutir sus asuntos pendientes después de cenar.

-Jasper necesito saber qué pretendes obtener de Alice. Ha captado mi atención que esa chica tiene un interés romántico en ti.-

-Bueno Edward si deseas saberlo quiero hacerla mía y ha sido así desde que noté que se convirtió en una mujer. Mientras estabas con Bella, Alice y yo conversamos un rato y noté que se siente atraída hacia mí, aunque no imaginaba hasta qué grado pero ahora que me lo has confirmado estoy dispuesto a seguir con mis planes.-

-¿Tienes idea de los problemas que tendrás que enfrentar si la tomas? Esa chica está comprometida con otro hombre.-

-Estoy consciente de ello pero no permitiré que nadie me la arrebate, será mi esposa cueste lo que me cueste.-

-En ese caso te apoyaré si Alice decide aceptarte. Si me entero que la tomas en contra de su voluntad entonces no me quedará más remedio que aplicarte un castigo severo.-

-No se resistirá, voy a seducirla y a disfrutar de ese bien formado cuerpo que tiene por mucho tiempo. Me muero por verla rendido de placer diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Sé que me entiendes y apuesto a que es como imaginas a ese niña castaña también.-

-En eso no te equivocas, pero Isabella es demasiado temperamental y francamente ya me estoy cansando de pelear con ella constantemente…siempre se opone a mis deseos.-

-A mí me da la impresión de que le atraes pero sigue negándose a pertenecerte porque no le das lo que quiere. Porque no te desapareces un poco, sé indiferente y ve cómo reacciona la chica. Si no muestra interés en ti después de eso, entonces tal vez tengas razón y él no se siente atraída por ti, aunque tengo que reconocer que eso me parece un poco difícil de creer ya que siempre has tenido una fila interminable de mujeres muriéndose por ti.-

-Tal vez lo haga…-

_A la mañana siguiente Alice y Bella se encontraban en el jardín. La pelinegra comenzó por mostrarle un movimiento básico de cómo mover la cadera. En poco tiempo la chica de ojos chocolates había dominado el movimiento_.

-Eres muy buena Bella, creo que en un par de semanas dominarás uno de nuestros bailes.-

-Te lo agradezco Alice, me gusta que me enseñes y ahora es que entiendo la riqueza de su cultura. Estoy feliz de que seas mi amiga.-

_A lo lejos el ojiverde observaba de incognito a la chica castaña sonreír mientras conversaba con Alice, sin duda esas dos se habían vuelto buenas amigas. Las observó por un buen rato y sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver a su niña moverse sensualmente al ritmo de la música, sin duda Isabella tenía un don para el baile. El cobrizo entonces escuchó una voz sumamente conocida tras él_.

-Esa joven si que sabe cómo moverse Edward, aunque mira, Alice si que sabe nuestros bailes a la perfección y su cuerpo es exquisito.-

-Alice tiene sin duda un cuerpo más desarrollado que Isabella, pero aún así no me parece tan irresistible Jasper.-

-Eso me tranquiliza, si te gustara mi chica me preocuparía. Tú quédate con la extranjera y yo me ocuparé de mi pelinegra. De hecho creo que iré a interrumpirlas.-

-¿Llevarás a cabo tu plan Jasper?-

-Indudablemente. Te _encargarás de entretener a tu niña, ¿o es que piensas seguir mi ejemplo?- _

_-No es asunto tuyo Jasper.- Replico en tono brusco el ojiverde_. -Solo ve por Alice, hablaremos más tarde.- _El rubio de cabello largo se dirigió hacia las dos jóvenes quienes seguían bailando con gran entusiasmo._

-Buenas tardes bellas damas. ¿Alice vendrías un momento conmigo?-

-Si la joven Isabella no se opone.-

-Desde luego que no, nos veremos después Alice.- La joven castaña abandonó el jardín y se dirigió al comedor encontrándose con el cobrizo de ojos esmeraldas.

-Edward.-

-Es bueno encontrarte, ¿porque no vienes conmigo?, me gustaría mostrarte algo.-

-Creo que mejor iré a mi habitación.-

-Como lo prefieras.- _La joven se quedó de pie en aquel corredor viendo como el ojiverde se alejaba. Tenía algunos días actuando extraño, siempre la rebatía y le ordenaba hacer las cosas a pesar que ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero ahora parecía no interesarle pelear …no quería pasar todo el día sola, así que corrió para alcanzar al cobrizo. _

-¿Sabes Edward? Pensándolo mejor, me gustaría ver lo que me quieres mostrar.- _El rostro del Ojiverde no mostró emoción alguna pero esperó hasta que Bella lo alcanzó. Caminaron por algunos minutos y entonces la castaña se quedó boquiabierta. Desde donde estaban podía ver perfectamente las plantaciones de las que una vez Edward le había hablado, sin duda tenían una gran producción. _

-Es increíble Edward, ahora entiendo porque decías que tu gente no pasa hambre.-

-Es difícil cultivar en el desierto, pero mi gente trabaja mucho y yo estoy pendiente de las plagas y cualquier cosa que pueda afectarlas. Dime, ¿te gustaría ver los caballos?-

-¡Desde luego!- _La joven castaña estaba contenta, por fin tenía la oportunidad de conocer más sobre la cultura y manera de vivir de la gente del desierto. El caballo que le había dado Tanya le había encantado y conociendo al cobrizo seguro tendría una gran colección de ejemplares como ese. Llegaron a los establos y Edward se dirigió hacia un lugar en particular. _

-Este es Bhyum, es más joven que el caballo que Tanya te dio en mi campamento, pero sin duda es un gran ejemplar y creo que va acorde a tu temperamento.-

-¿Quieres decir que puedo montarlo Edward?-

-Le pediré a uno de mis hombres que lo prepare y puedes pasar el resto del día montando si te place. No es un circuito muy grande pero podrás entretenerte.-

-¿Montarás conmigo Edward?-

-¿No es acaso que mi compañía te desagrada?-

-Solamente cuando quieres quitarme la ropa, pero si no tienes que irte me gustaría que te quedaras un rato conmigo.- _El ojiverde la observó con detenimiento y finalmente decidió que la acompañaría por un rato. Era bastante raro que Isabella quisiera pasar tiempo con él por voluntad propia así que lo aprovecharía. _

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Jasper, él y una joven pelinegra tomaban una bebida mientras conversaban. _

_-_¿A qué se debe que me hayas pedido venir contigo Jasper, sucede algo?-

_-_He escuchado que estás comprometida con un sultán y quería escucharlo de tus labios.- _ La joven desvió la mirada y sus ojos se tornaron un poco melancólicos. Al escuchar las palabras de la persona que quería la realidad la golpeó fuertemente. _

Mi hermano es quien arregló mi matrimonio con ese señor, no tengo opción más que casarme con él.-

-¿Es acaso que lo prefieres a él sobre mí? Es verdad que yo no poseo tanto dinero como un sultán, pero puedo darte todo lo que necesitas…-

-¿Preferirlo sobre ti? Tu nunca has dicho nada de estar conmigo, es cierto que me dices cosas desde hace un tiempo pero eso no es una prueba de amor.-

-Oh entonces es solo eso. Si te demuestro cuanto te amo, entonces te quedarás conmigo.-

-Jasper…sabes que no puedo hacer eso.- _El rubio se puso de pie y se sentó a un lado de Alice tomándola entre sus brazos. _

-Mi niña…tu naciste para estar entre mis brazos, no voy a dejar que nadie te ponga una mano encima. No soporto la idea de solo pensar que otro hombre podrá acariciarte, besarte, poseerte…te quiero solo para mí…sabes que si te entregas a mi podemos hacer una vida juntos…no dudes ni por un segundo de mis palabras; yo te amo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas con tal de tenerte.-

-¿Porqué tienes que decirme algo como eso justo ahora?- _El rubio no le respondió, quería hacer entender a su amada que no tenía caso negarse y desde luego Jasper no permitiría que un hombre anciano y pervertido tocara a su adorada chica._

-Quiero que me escuches con cuidado ….tienes dos opciones…o te entregas a mi por voluntad propia o voy a hacerte mía aunque no quieras….de esa manera no podrás casarte con ese hombre porque para entonces habré recorrido cada parte de tu cuerpo y no serás virgen.-

-Tú no…te atreverías a hacerme algo como eso.-

-¿Quieres comprobarlo mi niño precioso? No voy a tratarte mal así que no debes preocuparte, pero te advierto una cosa, no me detendré hasta que pierdas la razón y me supliques que continúe…-_Alice se sonrojó y trató de salir de la habitación. El rubio era irresistible y si permanecía con él sabía que no se negaría a nada que este quisiera hacer con ella. Jasper la hacía sentir toda clase de cosas extrañas en su cuerpo, no iba a negar que había fantaseado con estar en los brazos fuertes del rubio pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar que este la quería como esposa._

_-_Espera Alice…creo que ya es momento que me respondas con total sinceridad antes de marcharte…¿tu amor por mi es tan débil que no te atreves a desafiar a tu hermano?-

_-_Estás equivocado Jasper.-

-Yo enfrentaría todos los obstáculos a tu lado y no permitiría que nadie te lastimara. Incluyendo a tu mismo hermano_.- Alice volvió hacia donde se encontraba el rubio de cabello largo y se abrazó a su cuerpo tiernamente. _

-Te…amo…jasper, eres el hombre que siempre quise tener a mí lado…y no es que no quiera estar contigo, pero mi hermano ha visto por mi desde que éramos niños.-

-Yo agradezco el que te haya cuidado pero no voy a dejar que nadie más se atreva a ponerte una mano encima.- _Jasper sujetó la cabeza de Alice con suavidad y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, lentamente el rubio se inclinó y reclamó aquellos labios como suyos en un beso lento mientras las manos de la joven se aferraban al pecho del rubio disfrutando de aquella expresión de cariño. Alice sintió la lengua del rubio penetrar en su boca iniciando un juego sensual con la suya de igual manera. Sus besos se hicieron más intensos y la pelinegra sintió su cuerpo comenzar a reaccionar al sentir una de las manos deJasper acariciando su espalda baja mientras la besaba._

-Mm…Jazz…-

_-No me detendré amor.- __Jasper comenzó a desvestirla con calma, se moría por verla desnuda y acariciarla pero ella era su tesoro más preciado y deseaba hacer su primera vez inolvidable_

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio? **

**Preguntaaaa: ¿quieren seguir con la escena entre Alice y Jasper? dejen review con su respuesta, el sig cap para mi es uno de los mas interesantes y lindos *.* espero esta vez se animen a dejarme sus opiniones ya que el cap anterior tuvo poca respuesta :( eeen fin... espero es guste y mil gracias a tod s por leer.**

**Pd. Fabiola! nena mil gracias por tus comments me hacen mega feliz T.T espero este capitulo te guste nos vemos la proxima!**


End file.
